ReToRnO a La ViDa
by Frosby
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Voldemort, la comunidad hace muerto a Harry. Draco jefe de compañias, ministro, y el ser más autonomo del mundo, podrá cambiar eso?Un viaje a estados unidos y volver a ver con vida a esa persona,en esta existe sirius..Slash! DxH
1. Chapter 2

Hey! hey! antes que sigas leyendo...este es un fic slahs, es decir relacion de un mismo sexo...si no te gustan mejor que lleves tu lindo cursor a la esquinita : ) y no es que no quiero que leas la historia pero mejor especificar y no salgas con los pelos parados y ojos de plato XD

Ya saben que los personjaes no son mios, peero la historia sip . y lo hago sin bienes de lucro, ejem ejem sólo por diversion y vicio : P...además para entretenerlos un rato también : D

Sin más los dejo...a leer : )

---**Así qué eres tú**-------

Anuncios del profeta:

"Niño que vive traiciona comunidad mágica"

"Harry Potter decepciona al mundo"

"Chico de las esmeraldas refulgentes pasa al bando oscuro"

"Familia Malfoy, famosa por ser oscura, esta del lado bueno"

"Malfoy hijo, toma control, bajo ordenes de Dumbledore"

"Sirius Black, inocente de cargos, padrino del traicionero de Potter"

Tres meses después:

"La gran mentira de Harry: hacerse pasar por mortífago"

"Comunidad mágica llora la pérdida del niño que vivió"

"El mundo se salva gracias a Harry Potter"

"El bando ganador se arrepiente por haber juzgado a nuestro salvador"

"Malfoy hijo, pasa a cabeza del ministerio y de sus negocios…podrá?"

"Allegados de Harry, llorar su extraña muerte. No se encontró cuerpo"

Cuatro años luego, actualidad………..

Leía atento el pergamino. Estaba en su amplia oficina principal, un escritorio al centro, pinturas caras en las paredes, cortinas de verde oscuro, una pequeña sala frente a este.

-No puede ser! Granger!...sepcio…–dijo en voz alta mientras movía la varita frente a él

-Si? –de la varita, surgió la imagen proyectada de una muchacha delgada con cabello castaño lacio sentada frente a un escritorio

-Se puede saber qué es esto? –levantando el pergamino

-Ah…pues un pergamino…qué más Malfoy?

-Mira Granger, hoy no estoy de humor…lo que pides, está fuera del raciocinio!

-No es cierto, se puede hacer…vamos Malfoy!

-Granger…ay –suspiró-…el caso Potter se cerro hace tres años y medio, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya deja a Potter descansar!

-Mira Malfoy, quizás Harry nunca fue tu amigo, pero si el mío y su muerte me ha estado rondando esta ultima semana…tengo que averiguar qué pasó!...por el amor de dios, por favor, otorga el permiso

-No, nunca fui amigo de San Potter. Pero darte el permiso, es delegar cargos y ubicar al personal a un tema especifico, y dejar de lado otros Granger…y todo por una inquietud tuya.

-Bueno…eso si…pero, vamos Malfoy, eres el ministro de magia, tienes las compañías más reconocidas en el mundo mágico y muggle… puedes hacerlo –al ver la cara de duda, agregó-…sólo-sólo piénsalo, vale?

-Tengo mis vacaciones! Tengo derecho a descansar, no crees?

-Pues sí, pero dedícale solo unos minutos, tienes un mes Draco y cuando regreses de USA me das la respuesta, vale?

-Bien, bien…lo pensaré Granger –respondió con resignación

-Mione! –interrumpió un pelirrojo en la imagen

-Ron! qué pasa?

-No te imaginas lo qué pasa! Ese maldito Hurón! Lo voy a poner en pedacitos cuando lo tenga frente a mi! –grito sin ver que la imagen flotante, al lado de su amiga, donde un rubio levantaba la ceja y una divertida Hermione sonreía

-Hola comadreja…a mí también me da gusto escucharte. Ahora qué me vas hacer? –habló ganando un respingo por parte de Ron

-Hu-hurón?...oye! por qué me has mandado a entablar conversaciones sobre los derechos de no sé qué cosa, con el ministro búlgaro? Ese gordo no me cae! Encima esa es tu obligación! Yo soy auror! No conciliador!

-Ron!

-Veras Hurón, estoy a punto de salir hacia Estados Unidos para unas vacaciones. A mí ese gordo tampoco me cae, dos, aún me sorprende que seas auror, y mmm te envió porque…por qué era?...ah, si! Porque tengo más poder que tú…como siempre

-Chicos! –gritó la castaña al ver como su amigo contraía sus puños

-Oh! Vamos! Weasley en la misión también he puesto a Zabini y no pongas esa cara que es muy obvio lo que te pasa con él.

-Za-blaise también? –de repente se sonrojo

-Con 21 años aun se ponen rojos? Ridículo

-Bueno Malfoy…somos griffyndors, nuestra alma será noble por el resto de los días

-Si bien. Granger ya sabes todo lo que debes hacer, me voy y no quiero saber nada a no ser que sea muy necesario y siii…te daré mi respuesta sobre el asunto "P" cuando regrese. Nos vemos comadreja…ah! y a mi amigo le gustan mucho las moras

-Cómo te atreve…-pero no pudo continuar porque la imagen del rubio se había desvanecido

-Cómo podías soportar a ese par, Potter? Son exasperantes!

Durante el tiempo de la guerra al tomar la decisión de no seguir con Voldemort y demostrar al mundo que el apellido Maloy no sólo era mala magia, había tenido que dejar de lado sus preferencias, y no se arrepentía de ello, le iba muy bien.

Tenía un gran puesto, una gran compañía, mucho dinero, mucho porte y físico, era como las revistas en el mundo lo calificaban "El joven perfecto para un afortunado o afortunada, el premio mayor a un incauto". Pero también sabia que eso no pasaría, el no tenia tiempo ni quería tenerlo a eso que se llama amor, era una inversión que no traía nada bueno. Por eso que llevaba una gran cantidad de aventuras a corto plazo. Como la actual, una chica de curvas extravagantes, modelo y de buen apellido.

Por otro lado al formar parte del lado bueno, por decirlo, había ganado amigos, porque antes de eso solo eran como seguidores, pero luego comprendió que los amigos eran indispensables, los mas importantes eran Blaise y Pansy.

Luego también estaban los compañeros, mmm se puede mencionar que dentro de este estaba la comareja y la sabelotodo Granger, con quienes luchó codo a codo en el momento final.

Pues por ultimo los allegados, mmm los de la orden, sus conquistas, mmm y uno que otro.

Y claro, por supuesto que su familia, aunque ya estaban en asilo, su padre luego de la guerra desistió de todo y se dedicó a vivir junto a su madre, dándole el manejo de todo.

-aouch! –de repente sintió su bolsillo quemar y extrayendo un anillo, pronunció- sepicio…- apareciendo, al primer momento, una imagen flotante de una mujer de labios carnosos, ojos azules oscuros y cabellos negros.

-Amor…te estoy esperando, a que hora piensas llegar? –pregunto recostada en un sofá

-Susana, estaba de salida…lista para el viaje?

-Siempre amor…pero antes de salir espero que me des un buen aperitivo, porque como vamos de manera muggle, el viaje va a ser largo y en esas cosas de aviones va a ser incomodo.

-Mmm tienes razón…entonces ponte cómoda que dentro de poco llegaré. Nos vemos

-Te amo Draco –dijo ella lanzándole un beso

-Nos vemos linda –desapareció la proyección

Y esa era otra conquista, Susana era la heredera de la fortuna Weimar, una de las familias de mayor fondo económico. Llevaban saliendo dos meses, claro que solo la veía dos veces por semana, él no tenía mucho tiempo por sus obligaciones, y aunque ella a veces se molestaba, una buena sesión de sexo y de sentirse suya, la aliviaba.

Ahora viajaban juntos a la ciudad más poblada y de mayor movimiento en estados unidos "New York". Eran las primeras vacaciones en cinco años, el primer respiro que se daba luego de haber llenado media prisión de azcaban con mortífagos…era hora de salir.

Sin esperar más y habiendo dejado todo en orden y planificado para no encontrar desbarajustes, porque algo que apreciaba y adoraba de sí mismo era su perfección en hacer las cosas, levantó su brazo y con un movimiento de varita desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahhh! Si! Siiii! –jadeaba con las piernas alrededor de él y apoyados sobre una de las paredes-….siii! Draco! Más! Maaaaás!

-No-te ….preocupes –pudo decir dentro del agarre, rozando concienzudamente el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer en su delante, mientras sus caderas friccionaban con mayor ritmo dentro.

-Ahhh…dios! –el placer la invadía, desesperada abrazada al cuerpo de su amante

-estas…más….pesada…preciosa –jadeo lamiendo el trozo de piel cerca

-Draaaaaacoo! –llegó a la cúspide, su entorno se vio vidrioso, el sentido la dejaba de lado.

-Shhh…-siempre era igual, disfrutaba pero no había ese algo que el producía en sus amantes, veía como eran transportadas a otro espacio, el cual no compartían con él, sea hombre o mujer nunca llegaba.

Estuvieron recostados buen rato, luego se arreglaron y dejaron el lujoso apartamento para encaminarse al aeropuerto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado, cruzando el atlántico en el vecindario de Herlem- Manhattan-NY…

-Oye chico! Quiero más whisky! –gritó un obeso desde una de las mesas, al camarero

-Si señor! –con la fuente en la mano se dirigió nuevamente a la barra

-Oye imbécil mal parido, fíjate por donde caminas! Plash! –medio baso de cerveza le fue arrojado

-Oiga cabrón! Este chico es un trabajador! Hay maneras! Que sea la ultima o se larga del bar! –gritó una mujer regordeta-…estas bien querido?

-No te preocupes Romy, ese ganchudo siempre trae problemas…lo sé manejar aunque no lo creas.

-Como digas Harry, ahora ve. El gordo de la esquina está esperando su bebida –despacio desapareció entre la oscuridad del lugar

-Ay…oye John! Dame tres whiskys, un daiquiri y dos mai tai….que son ah?

-Jajaja hasta ahora no entiendo como trabajas aquí, si ni siquiera bebes! Por todos los santos eres un anormal! –gritaba para verse escuchado debido a la música estridente de ese momento

-Jajaja tu sólo sírveme lo que te pido!...mierda! –sitió una mano correr sobre su entrepierna-…PUM! Imbécil! Eso es privado

-Maldito! –gritó el hombre desde el piso sobando el puño en su quijada

-Buen golpe Harry! se lo merecía…toma! –le devolvió la fuente con las copas llenas

Se alejó nuevamente. Aquel bar "Romy´s" ha sido durante tres años su guarida, su cueva del resto del mundo. Aunque era uno de los lugares más peligrosos, sabía defenderse, mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba.

Tras esa apariencia habitaba un león indomable, un chico de 21 años hecho y derecho, sin compromiso y sin nada nuevo que aportar al mundo.

Porque eso era el actual Harry Potter, una persona ligada a su trabajo, atendía y limpiaba. Se había separado de su dinero, de sus bienes y sobre todo de su magia y su mundo.

Ya no, no quería volver a sufrir. Su ultimo plan, aquel que planeo solo, aquel que tomo por sorpresa a todos, fue el que le dio empuje a ver la realidad, a ver que el mundo estaba mejor sin Voldemort, y para que mentirse, también sin Harry Potter.

-----------------

-Hey, Harry! –gritaron a su espalda y se giró para ver a su amigo-…qué haces paradote en la puerta?

-Esperando que una estrella caiga y me lleve a casa…mira tu cara! Idiota, te estaba esperando para irnos juntos

-Ay, que honor el mío. Harry Crowell me va a acompañar –ese era el apellido con que residía, incluso había dejado su apellido

-Jajaja vamos –no tenía carro y su casa, un pequeño cuarto dividido en tres los alojaba cada noche.

Las calles eran desérticas, los edificios viejos y con las paredes pintadas de graffitis, los guiaban. Una que otra vez miraba en las esquinas como dormían los desamparados y recordaba, que al principio, él estuvo en las mismas, sino hubiera sido por John, quizás seguiría igual.

-Oye muchacho! –hablaron desde la esquina, ambos amigos voltearon-…tú el de gafas

-Qué! –pregunto viendo a un hombre desaliñado con cigarro en mano

-Cuánto por tus servicios? La noche…te ofrezco 500, es buena oferta…qué dices?

-………

-Te comieron la lengua bonito?...PUM!...PAM! –cayó al suelo asustado mirando hacia delante como aquel flaquito indefenso y bien formado expulsaba algo que daba miedo

-No…te…atrevas…no soy…un muñeco…ni estoy-a-tus…servicios –jadeó mientras en su cabeza rondaban imágenes de unos ojos rojos forzándolo a abrirse.

-Vamos Harry, no le hagamos caso, sabes que con estos perdedores no se puede, vamos.

-Sueltame!

-Harry! soy yo!mírame! tu amigo

-Eh? John…..lo siento

Al rato continuaron caminando en silencio, así mismo llegaron a su edificio, uno pequeño y de estado viejo.

Dentro de la habitación, se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina comedor donde cabe decir en la parte delantera tenían un pequeño sofá con tv.

-Bien, oye HArry que queremos para comer hoy? –pregunto dando la mejor sonrisa que puedo, no tenia dudas que aquel delante suyo ocultaba muchas cosas, cada que un hombre intentaba sobrepasarse o daba ofertas, este reaccionaba de igual forma y pocas veces era la que se quedaba callado y sumido como en el momento-…Harry? vamos sólo fue un estúpido

-Yo-yo…lo sé…John dame una leche y galletas

-Jajaja sabes? NO has tenido infancia –bromeó y fue a servir con gusto lo de su amigo

Servidas las galletas y prendido el TV dispusieron a comer como cada noche.

John miraba distraído a su amigo, recordaba como lo había encontrado. Una noche de frío invierno, estaba tumbado sobre uno de los postes, al principio creyó que era uno de los tantos vagabundos pero al pasar y verlo, era distinto. Se acercó y vio que tenía fiebre y demasiado débil. Sin pensarlo lo llevo a su cuarto, curó y cuido.

Él había perdido a su hermano menor en una pelea y aquel muchacho lo necesitaba. Una vez repuesto le costo que hablara, sin embargo una ves en confianza, él sólo lo hizo y se hicieron amigos. Al poco tiempo le exigió que le dejara ayudar y le dio el contacto del bar.

-Mmm eshtan muy bueñas –comentó el castaño

-…..sip, jajaja no hables con la boca llena

-Mirra tolla mi comilla aaaah –le enseño su interior

-Eww! Asqueroso! Jajaja –tirándole partes de galletas

-….jajaja oye Harry…puedo preguntarte algo? pero si no estas listo no me lo digas, sólo pregunto…esta bien –serio de pronto

-Eh? Pues claro…-siguió comiendo y lo miró atento

-Ayer…no solo ayer, varios días que te he escuchado con pesadillas –mmm a mí?-…si, y pues en ellas te oigo un nombre, no quiero ni pronunciarlo porque me da cosa, no tengo idea porque, y-y también te escucho decir soy Harry Potter y de mí habrá para rato.

-……….-no podía responder estaba sorprendido, pensaba que su amigo dormía como tronco, siempre escuchaba sus ronquidos

-Harry…mi pregunta es, eres aquel, verdad? Aquel chico que se estuvo buscando desesperadamente en todas partes?

-Yo-yo…yo…-suspiró-…ya no soy él, Harry Potter murió, nunca regresará. No me preguntes por favor, es mejor que ni siquiera se le mencione

-Bien Harry…no te presiono. Gracias por confiar

-No te preocupes…y no lo digas, esta bien?

-Claro! Ni me lo imagine…cambiando de tema un día como todos verdad?

-Jajaja pues sip, levantarnos, ir al bar…limpie, tú atendías, serví, tu seguías atendiendo, un hombre se sobrepaso, un imbécil se ofreció. Qué más?

-Jajaja exacto…oye una pregunta…cómo haces para estar tan tranquilo? Nunca te he visto con una pareja estable?

-Ah jejeje

-Harry….sólo te he visto traer dos mujeres, preciosas, y dos hombres, para quitarles la ropa al instante.

-Bueeeno……porque justo hoy hablamos de eso?

-No sé, tengo curiosidad….nah! no importa…oye adivina quien llega a la ciudad mañana?

-Eh? Quien?

-Tú "persona favorita"…-eh? Quién?-…ayyy mañana viene "ese chico, perfecto? Abre los ojos amigo, ese chico es engreído, petulante, arrogante y egoísta" –imitando a su compañero

-Ma-malfoy? –pregunto abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

-Jajaja si. Leí en el times, uno que encontré tirado, que esta tomando vacaciones y se va a hospedar en el Mandarin Oriental Nueva York! Y lo más wow! es que va a estar en la habitación más cara…ese hombre se limpia el culo con billetes, no?

-Jajaja no creo, fácil y los billetes lo raspan

-Mmm…te imaginas un hombre así? No sé amigo, yo creo que sería el hombre más afortunado si se fijara en mí, lo tiene todo

-Oye! Pero no eres gay ni bisexual…qué fue?

-Jaja pues por ese hombre me cambiaria sin pensarlo. Dinero, un culo de envidia, el número uno en los hombres mas codiciados..

-Por merlín! Yaaa…cómo hemos terminado hablando del hurón?

-Ah?...hurón? oye eres ciego o qué?

-No soy ciego, pero veo más allá de lo que ves y ese hombre no es perfecto

-Que humor…yayaya tus opiniones son raras…

-Hey! Ya termine de comer, me voy a descansar…falta que me digas que mañana vas a estar con un cartelito, como esos admiradores locos, en el aeropuerto –al ver la cara de su amigo- …oh por merlín! Estas loco!

-Jajaja mira como te pones, ya te he dicho, por el soy de todo –y le guiño un ojo

-Hasta mañana…des-descansa –dijo retirándose y antes de cruzar a su pequeña habitación-…si tienes tu practica húmeda, espero no sea con él…eewww

-Jajaja …hasta mañana Harry

Sin más, ambos al rato encontraron el sueño. Uno con el pensamiento de un sueño húmedo, mientras el moreno hacia conjeturas de la posibilidad más imposible de encontrarse a Malfoy, era siquiera inverosímil pensar que ese chico mimado caminara por esos lares. Mejor y que volviera por donde llegaría.

_**Continuara**_

-----------Qué tal? les gustó?...

Creo que se entiende, -o- y ya hay más confianza : )

Bueeeno espero verlos pronto )

Besos!

mmm espero dejen reviews, eso es una buena manera de decir algo jejeje asi hay animos de continuarla ;)


	2. Escondiendote!

**ESCONDIENDOTE???**

Luego de haber viajado gran parte de la madrugada y mañana, llegaron al aeropuerto. El viaje no había sido nada placentero; y por más que fuera en primera clase, la compañía y el parloteo, no eran su fuerte.

Estaban a punto de salir de aduanas. Cosa ridícula, porque al ver quien era, pasaba de largo. Sin siquiera registrarse, y si lo intentaban, la amiga varita hacia el resto.

De pronto, se vieron rodeados de una hueste de hombres uniformados. Con diplomacia pudo averiguar que eran su guardaespaldas. Otra cosa ridícula, no necesitaba de nadie, pero eso era algo que los muggles no comprenderían nunca.

Con Susana colgando del brazo, abrieron paso hacia las vacaciones. Cuando de repente, un tumulto de aficionados gritaba, lanzaban besos; los flashes los hacían ver estrellas por todas partes, reporteros locos discutían por estar en las primeras filas.

Con mucho pesar; invocó, con agilidad, a su alrededor una barrera invisible y camino con parsimonia hacia su automóvil. Algunos llegaban a pasar esa barrera y eran detenidos por los oficiales; esos, muy seguramente, eran magos.

-Amor…que recibimiento, verdad? –comentó la mujer camino al hotel

-…..

-Draco? –de repente el transcurso fue en un silencio incomodo para ella, relajado para él.

El hotel era uno de los más caros. Un billete más que gastar. Le habían dado la habitación más lujosa y mágica, claro que los muggles desconocían esto, y sólo lo activaban de acuerdo al huésped.

Al bajar, el mismo espectáculo. No se podían esperar hasta la tarde, para la ronda de prensa, eran exasperantes!

Pasó de largo. Se registró y sin hacer caso de las protestas de su novia, de que la besara, subieron a su estancia. Ni locos que dormían en una matrimonial! Él, no compartía cama! La habitación si que tenia una cama amplia, pero en esa sólo cabía él.

Al entrar no se sorprendió, el lujo que había era parte de su rutina. Sin cuidado, se dirigió a la habitación principal y cerró la puerta.

Susana estaba en la parte sala, resentida por el acostumbrado comportamiento de Draco. Es que no podía darle un beso frente al gentío? Ella quería que todo el mundo sepa con quien estaba, y que sepan que Draco era de ella.

Sabía que era hermosa, se comportaba de la manera más cariñosa, pero nada. No podía romper ni siquiera entrar para poder romper el estereotipo de su novio. Incluso había manejado la esperanza de poder dormir con él en la misma cama, tremendo error, la habitación tenía una matrimonial y cuatro para huéspedes y demasiado seguro una de esas últimas, era la suya. Pero no dejaría de intentarlo: su lema era situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas.

Por otro lado seguía con aquel rubio por aquel gran punto a su favor, contaba con el apoyo de Severus Snape. Que, era de conocimiento público, contaba con gran influencia en Draco.

Había llegado la tarde, una vez en su cuarto se comunicó sin pensarlo con su amigo: Blaise.

Este se había burlado, alegando que parecía niño de Kinder al comunicarse sólo para quejarse del mal rato, y le había vuelto a aconsejar, que como no quería nada con Susana, la cortara de una vez, y como siempre se había negado.

Porque ese detalle, hacia feliz a una de las pocas personas que entraban en su circulo importante.

Severus era el único que lo había apoyado en media guerra, dándole las fuerzas para hacer lo correcto, él había sido el que le abrió los ojos a su familia y por eso le debía mucho.

Sin tomarse más tiempo, cogió su capa que siempre llevaba, que por ello los muggles le habían denominado "el aristocrático noble de brillante"…odiosamente fachoso, pero muy cierto.

Se encontró con Susana que llevaba una muy pequeña falda, una blusa que hacia protuberante su pecho, sin dejar imaginación a nada. Sobre ella, para "disimular" llevaba un pequeño abrigo.

Como siempre lo recibió con su sonrisa y como lapa a él, se dirigieron al gran salón.

Antes de estar presente ante todos los cotillas (reporteros), fingió escuchar algunos ajustes con un muggle que parloteaba.

Luego sin más se veía sentado junto, para su malestar, a Susana que a cada momento, muy a su fastidio, le dedicaba besos en la mejilla.

-Señor…-asentimiento de la cabeza por su parte-…Alex Morder del New York Times…siempre se le ha calificado de persona codiciada y de grandes aventuras. Todos nos preguntamos si aquella bella mujer a su lado, con quien lleva un tiempo considerable, va a ser parte de su apellido? –habló el hombre con una mirada nada inocente.

Pero quien se había creído? Pedazo de ignorante, inmiscuirse en donde no lo llaman…

-Mi vida personal, como eso lo dice, es personal y en mí queda. Saben que no soy de muchas palabras, y que si me llegan a molestar, sólo me retiro. Pero hoy antes de que pase…fue un gusto, gracias por su atención. –sin esperar a que su noviecita salga del estupor, se retiró.

Es que era inconcebible, le habían hecho preguntas desde: que tipo de shampoo usaba, pasando por, alguna vez pensó ser modelo?...hasta el colmo! Decirle que era un aventurero…bueno, eso no era una mentira, pero lo que le había molestado es que, si sabían para que lo habían mencionado? Era darle ideas a esa chica.

-Dra-draco? –preguntó un hombre al verlo parado en uno de los balcones, mirando la nada

Giró a ver quien le hablaba, con sorpresa y aburrimiento vio que se trataba de uno de aquellos con quien no hecho más de tres polvos, porque el muy estúpido se había enamorado de él.

-Evan…son años que no te veo, un gusto –se giró de nuevo

-Oye…vi-vi tu entrevista….esos siempre son así –no cabía en gozo de hablarle de nuevo, es verdad que se había enamorado de aquel rubio. Pero lo había frenado antes de que pasara otra cosa, y se lo agradecía porque por ello, se había dedicado a sus negocios y gozaba de diversión y descanso.-…te propongo hacer algo divertido

-Si claro, siendo yo la miel, la gente revoloteando y zumbando como abejas…si claro, diversión…porque no salimos a la esquina ahí podría firmar esos papeles que te tiran en la cara y divertirme mientras mi mano se entumece…muy-muuuuy divertido –ironizó

-mmm échate un hechizo encubridor y te llevaré a un lugar muy lejos de este, nadie te reconocerá…te lo aseguro

-Lejos?...no dirás uno de esos barrios de poca monta o si? –preguntó reticente

-Tienes miedo? –sabía que el chico no se negaría, era sabido que su orgullo siempre estaba por delante de todo

-A que hora nos encontramos, Evan?

-Dos horas. No te pongas de lo mejor, procura no llevar esa capa y ve por donde ocultas la varita…

Volvió a la habitación para encontrarse con una Susana en llanto, que al verlo llegar le reclamo su falta de romanticismo, su falta de atención y tanta negación para poder decir que la amaba. Y él muy agradable le recordó lo mismo que cada mes, era libre de dejarlo, que sabía muy bien que él no pertenecía a nadie, y que si estaban era porque ella quería y sin más se metió en su habitación con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

En las calles de Manhattan se podía vislumbrar un Audi deportivo a toda carrera por lugares no muy recorridos. En él iban dos hombres, uno rubio al volante, propietario que una semana antes había delegado su compra, y un castaño que lo dirigía.

-Bien, ahora dobla a la izquierda…verás un gran cartel en el primer piso y…

-Primer piso?

-Si, el bar cuenta con un motel…jejeje…es mejor que le eches un encantamiento de protección al auto.

-Claro, este barrio es zona roja, hace mucho no tengo acción y algo me dice que esta noche mmm ya se verá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana había visto resignado como su amigo corría al aeropuerto y regresaba con una sonrisa más flácida, ya que el engreído rubio ni vista a nadie, se había pasado de largo.

En el almuerzo lo único que había visto eran noticias hablando de su llegada, qué no podían ser más anticuados? Y encima, los borrachos lo alababan. Eso era el colmo, a dónde había llegado la sociedad?

Había cumplido con dos de sus turnos, los baños estaban impecables, esa actividad era la más desagradable, al menos la de los hombres. Luego se había dedicado a la barra, vaso por vaso, fuente por fuente, limpia y seca, adornadas en las vitrinas.

Ahora estaba maldiciendo sobre la presencia de cierto hurón, por romper con su paz sin siquiera saberlo. Mientras se desquitaba con la escoba que iba y venia azotada sobre el suelo.

-Idiota, engreído…y nadie se da cuenta…nooo le lamen las botas…pero algún día Malfoy, algún día encontraras a tu talón de Aquiles…supongo…-de pronto se hecho a reir imaginándose a un viejo con bastón, de barba laaaarga y enderezándose lo más que le dejaba su prominente joroba.

Ya era tarde y sólo le faltaban tres habitaciones para llegar a la C103, la habitación más cara, y sólo algunos con buen billete llegaban a entrar. Pero por lo general los que entraban parecían los más experimentados, porque dejaban cada cosa, que lo alarmaba y ponía rojo e inquieto de imaginar alguna idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían entrado como personas normales, y aunque el bar no era de su mayor gusto, al menos había servido para que no se le tiraran encima, y tranquilamente en una parte alejada un chico castaño les había atendido.

Las bebidas habían ido en aumento mediante el tiempo pasaba, él tenía practica con el licor. Pero luego, de alguna manera, siempre terminaba enredado con alguien.

Y esa noche, no iba a ser muy diferente, Evan hacía lo más notorio sus ganas y él no tenia la intención de negarse.

Un poco más tomados, solicitaron a una señora gorda y baja una habitación, la mejor para costumbre de Draco. Les dio la C103, olvidando que uno de su personal aún llevaba aseando los cuartos desalojados.

Llegado a la "real habitación", tendido camas, limpió el baño, bajó las luces y encendió las velas aromáticas, colocando a su lado dos muestras de condones (cortesía de la casa).

Iba tarareando una canción que había escuchado aquella mañana, mientras sacaba el polvo al pequeño closset, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Se quedó estático, sin reaccionar. Cuando oyó, para su estupefacción, unas palabras que había dejado, desde ya cuatro años.

Un hechizo de cierre y silencio había sido lanzado. Sin tener escapatoria, disimuladamente junto la puerta del closet y para su disgusto, esta tenia rendijas donde se podían ver dos personas, dos hombres, en un momento calido y personal.

Maldición! Esas cosas sólo le podían pasar a él. De pronto escuchó gemidos de placer y sin poder evitarlo, inquieto, se revolvió intentando pensar en otras cosas pero uno de ellos lo hacía con tanta vehemencia y gusto que no lograba concentrarse y para su resignación, terminaba asomando la mirada por las aberturas.

-Mmmm…sigue….-pudo decir Evan entre los besos que le daba el amante, porque sabía no era suyo.

-Así que no has cambiado tus gustos… já, te creía más original –comentó, bajando por sus hombros y pellizcando levemente sus endurecidos pezones

-Ahhh –sentía su cuerpo caliente, sin poder contenerse separó al rubio y le quitó la fina camisa besando y lamiendo parte por parte

-Mmm –pudo decir, no era lo mejor, pero al menos podía satisfacer sus necesidades, cuando sintió sus pantalones arrebatados con todo y boxers –sigue así….siiiiigue –articuló cuando concibió una pequeña lengua recorrer su endurecido atributo.

Decir en que estado se encontraba cierto moreno es decir poco, con las manos sudorosas, sobando su cabello cada tres segundos y sintiéndose más caliente a cada momento, escuchaba y de rato en rato miraba el espectáculo. Aunque entre su estupor aquella voz, la segunda, se le hacía con un dejo familiar, pero jajaja eso era producto de su actual estado.

De pronto, el castaño previniendo el momento clímax de su compañero retiró su boca y comenzó a subir de nuevo. Con inercia deslizo su mano hacia la parte inferior del rubio, que fue detenida drásticamente.

-No compañero, a mi nadie me posee. Soy yo o nada, eso ya lo sabias, verdad? –logró decir

-S-siiii –se dejó inclinar sobre la orilla de la cama, mientras el otro pronunciaba un hechizo de lubricación

-Así está bien –sonrió sarcástico y sin pensarlo mucho entro en aquel orificio que estaba abierto a su mera decisión

Nuestro morenito ya no hacía nada por dejar de mirar, con la cara roja las manos sobre la cara en un intento vano de taparse la visión, sintió como cierto amiguito estaba muuuuy despierto. Y con toda la vergüenza del mundo hacía venir a su mente pensamientos de antaño, recordó a Snape con el atuendo de la abuela de su excompañero, nada, ni un mísero resultado. Pensó en Dumbledore en bikini…eso hacia algo…de pronto….

-Ahhhh…siii….siiiii…maaas…maaaas –podía gemir sintiendo el vaivén rápido-….siii…. Draaaaco! -articuló al llegar al clímax

-Ahhhh –se vino momentos después

Volviendo a Harry, si estaba pensando en controlar a su amiguito. Las palabras dichas por el primero lo habían logrado, y le habían sacado un grito que tapo con sus manos para no ser notado, y pasar desapercibido. Se obligó a pensar, que siendo el mundo tan grande sería ilógico, que justo aquel hurón rubio de arrastrar palabras, llamado Draco…mmm mago de paso, estaría ahí…pensándolo mejor, se dedicó a rezar porque no lo fuera.

Y rogó más porque salieran rápido o se les antojara ir al bar de nuevo. Gracias al cielo, que fue escuchado. Momentos después vio pararse a uno de ellos, supuso el que había sido llamado Draco, nop, ese no era. Respiró hondo y vio como sin esperar más, movió la varita y se limpió. Pronto, cambiado salió de la habitación, siendo imitado por su acompañante.

Se sintió extraño al ver como usaban la magia, el había escondido su varita en donde vivía y bajo llave la había colocado en el fondo de sus cosas viejas. Nunca la sacaba, nunca las miraba.

Al ver el cuarto vació fue a lavarse al baño, con agua bien fría y salió sin más ceremonia hacia el bar.

-Oye!...dónde estabas! –pregunto su amigo en la barra

-Y-yo….nada, nada! –respondió rojo, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

-Harry! a mi despacho –era la señora Romy-….ahora!

Harry iba nervioso tras las sra., evitando a toda costa ver como se mecía de un lado a otro los inmensos glúteos. No era un espectáculo muy agradable, aunque ella pensaba lo contrario ya que siempre lo hacia.

El despacho estaba oscuro, iluminado por pocas velas, una música relajante y olor a incienso, mientras ella se ubicaba tras su escritorio abarrotado de comida.

-Bien Crowell…dime dónde has estado esta noche? –preguntó seria

-Y-yo….pues…emmm...limpiando señora –sabía que cuando lo llamaban por apellido no era nada bueno.

-Harry, he recibido una queja por parte de un cliente –habló rápido

Escondido en la oscuridad, un rubio aristocrático escondido tras la apariencia de un pelirrojo de ojos marrones, había querido dar la lata de un fisgón tras el clóset. Él no era un ingenuo, y lo que más odiaba eran los mirones. Pero ahí estaba sorprendido como nunca en su vida, cuando entró el chico Crowell y aún bajo la poca luz, pudo distinguir al vivo reflejo de Potter.

Eso era imposible, absurdo. Él estaba muerto, no podía decir bajo tierra porque nunca se supo de un cuerpo, pero allí había una versión dos, llevaba gafas, delgado, muy delgado…ahhh tremendo detalle, ese chico a pesar de todo tenía un cuerpo envidiable y eso, que sus gustos no eran así…aunque era bajo y…y ese cabello alborotado….no! eso no era real.

Sin embargo, escuchó lo imposible, aquella gorda lo había llamado Harry? eso era para fotografiarse, por primera vez habían hecho a Draco enmudecer y todavía el elogio se los llevaban unos muggles.

-Vamos Harry….dime la verdad –volvió a decir Romy

-Señora…bueno…verá. No quería! Estaba…estaba…yo...bueno

-Habla chico!

OK, quizás…quizás lo imposible no era tanto como la palabra lo decía. Aquel tenía hasta el extenso vocabulario del cara-rajada…ahhhhh

-Si señora, estaba limpiando. Y pues estaba justo en el clóset del C103, cuando en eso entro un-una pareja y pues…pues…se me hizo difícil salir…y pues…yo…-rojo de nuevo y calientito por abajito…demonios, esa era su peor noche en muuuchos años.

-No pudiste gritar, o algo Harry?

-Verá…yo…-cómo decir que eran magos? Se reiría en su cara y él pararía en una institución mental

-Ayyy…mira chico, te conozco y sé que lo que cuentas es cierto. A veces tu nobleza exaspera…lárgate antes que me arrepienta, pero la próxima GRITA! …ah! y dale esto a John –le extendió un sobre que hizo que el se acercara a la luz y dejara su frente descubierta.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Era lo único que podía pensar el rubio. Los ojos estaban redonditos, las palabras en su garganta y se odiaba por ello. Cómo era que él idiota de Potter este vivo! Porque no cabía duda de que era ese…y encima-encima lo había visto follando! Ese espectáculo no lo daba así no más! Y menos a ese!...mmm nunca lo había dado!

Salió con el corazón palpitando rápido, se había temido un despido. Pero grande era su suerte de no haber llegado a más.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo a entregarle el sobre a su amigo y pidiendo lo cubriera se encamino a casa.

Ya en la parte trasera, donde depositaba su ropa y dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme, terminado lo hicieron saltar hasta el techo.

-Así que aquí te escondías…Y nosotros creyéndote muerto

-Eh? –con él corazón y el alma a punto de salir corriendo de su cuerpo se giró y…definitivamente su suerte no era grande…no era naaada grande.

_Continuará..._

Rewievs??

Qué tal? les gustó, espero que sip :)

Nos vemos en el prox capitulo...chaus ;)


	3. un trato es un trato oO

Hey! hey! antes que sigas leyendo...este es un fic slahs, es decir relacion de un mismo sexo...si no te gustan mejor que lleves tu lindo cursor a la esquinita : ) y no es que no quiero que leas la historia pero mejor especificar y no salgas con los pelos parados y ojos de plato XD

Ya saben que los personjaes no son mios, y lo hago sin bienes de lucro, ejem ejem sólo por diversion y vicio : P...además para entretenerlos un rato también : D

Sin más los dejo...a leer : )

Antes...debo aclarar que la historia no es mía T.T ...la tome prestada sin preguntar y pues jeje...pero...bueno la historia es de Whiteangel o como la conocen aqui white1angel, que le doy las gracias porque me ha dejado continuar publicandola a pesar de todo XD...

Un trato es un trato

Eso era el colmo, por culpa de Granger y ese viejo come caramelos, se encontraba en la misma habitación, en el mismo hotel y en la misma ciudad, claro que esta vez solo.

El mes que había tomado para sus vacaciones se habían ido al tacho la primera noche, en que cierto moreno con ojos verdes había vuelto del más allá, y ni siquiera como los muertos normales que se convierten en fantasma. No, el maldito como: niño que vivió, tenía que seguir como eso.

No es que le desease la muerte ni nada, en realidad le iba y venia lo que pasara, pero por él fue que tuvo que estarse haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado aquella noche tortuosa. Y claro que para nada ayudaba la presencia de "su novia" que exigía y exigía atenciones que no recibiría.

Esas vacaciones se convirtieron en idas y venidas a conferencias, sermones aburridos de los que lo invitaban a las grandes firmas. Se le habían ido en actos diplomáticos, en vez de la diversión que el deseaba.

Y ahora para de males tenía que volver a buscar al niñato mentiroso, y averiguar que había pasado ese día, para cumplir con esos gryffindor locos que lo perseguían hasta en sueños con el caso "muerte Potter".

Y es que la castaña aún quería su respuesta y este no había dicho lo que había encontrado, al contrario había pedido un mes para averiguar la razón de su muerte y no abrir tremendo caso.

Los demás se habían sorprendido de que lo haya querido hacer sólo porque iba a ser difícil, sobre todo visitar esos lugares.

Claro que no contaban con que él tenía la verdad de la boca del mismísimo Potter. Aunque la tarea iba a ser difícil, no más recordar su reacción de la vez primera…

------------------------Flash Back---------------------

-Así que aquí te escondías…Y nosotros creyéndote muerto  
-Eh?

-Vamos, no te hagas Potter…muy bien sabes de qué te hablo

-N-no sé de qué me habla señor, soy Harry Crowell, un mero trabajador del bar –mintió el moreno nervioso

-Bien, entonces yo soy un rubio con complejo de comadreja…vamos Potter, no seas bruto, muy bien sé que me has reconocido, o es que debo decirte que me llamo Draco Malfoy?

-N-no sé de qué me habla…ya-ya le dije q-que…que no lo conozco –refutó mientras jugaba con las manos

-Tan cobarde como siempre…bueno entonces…Crowell es muy difícil que no conozcas ese nombre, o a caso vives encerrado para no conocer el apellido Malfoy? Y más raro que al verme con un hombre y habiendo hecho magia no hayas dicho nada, mmm raro o es que eres un fan enamorado y sólo son tus nervios eh?

-Cállate Malfoy, sigues siendo un niñato engreído, primero fan de una hormiga que de ti! –acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca

-Jajaja y tú el mismo imbécil que caes con la mínima provocación…por qué Potter?

-…………

-Potter, nos has causado perdidas de tiempo por gusto! Nos pusiste las cosas de cabeza y tú bien contento palanganeadote por acá?! Que desconsidera…

-Cállate! No sabes por lo qué pase! Dices que soy una perdida de tiempo, pues lo sé! Es más por eso decidí hacer esto!

-Qué? -no entendía nada, el chico hablaba pero sus palabras no tenían sentido, era querido por casi todos, como podía quejarse?-…claro lo hiciste por cobarde, o quizás por hacerte el importante ahora que te he encontrado seguro quieres hacerlo saber, eso era?

-Cierra la boca Malfoy! Ciérrala! El mundo dudo de mí, y ahí supe lo que en realidad era, un simple objeto para todos, bien pues el murió…y…y…yo también….eso es lo único…vete…vete

-No Potter, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho, el dolor de tus amigos, los problemas que no has hecho, sólo con el único hecho de no haber encontrado tu cuerpo! Granger quiere…

-Cállate!! No te quiero escuchar!! Cállate…cállate y lárgate Malfoy!

-Pero…

-Vete!! Veete!!! –sin más lo empujó y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un rubio sorprendido y confuso.

------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------

Sí, era un hecho…iba a ser muy difícil sacarle la verdad al chico, pero parecía que este no quería dijese que lo había encontrado…ahí estaba su jugada. Al final un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere y quería la autenticidad.

Más que todo quería quitarse a ese viejo loco y a esa castaña come libros, claro y el incondicional apoyo del pelirrojo complejo Zabini…cómo había caído su amigo en manos de esa comadreja? Sólo esa cosa llamada amor tenía la respuesta…que cursilerías, la respuesta era obvia! Su amigo quería una familia grande y quien más que el Weaslete?

De pronto su bolsillo quemó y como siempre extrajo el objeto que le permitió proyectar a Granger y a los "tortolitos"

-Hola Draco! –saludo su amigo rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo en su oficina

-Hola Blaise…dejen de hacer eso! ya con el sólo pensamiento de hacerlos así, me ponen de corridas al baño! Y ni se les ocurra permanecer más tiempo en mi despacho!!

-Jajaja…mira entonces –de pronto ante sus ojos un beso apasionado

-Arrrr…Grnger habla de una ves…para qué me has llamado!

-Jaja…mmm pues sólo para decirte que cada que tengas algún avance con la investigación nos avises…y decirte que Susana ha creído sobre tu viaje de emergencia

-Para eso me interrumpes???

-Oye hurón, a caso estabas ocupado? Que hacías –dijo con una mirada picara

-Mirarme en el espejo Weaslete, a comparación tuya, yo, tengo que verme!

-Yayaya….Draco no seas así, luego me lo vas hacer poner triste y lo necesito feliz

-jajaja…mírate Malfoy…bueno entonces te dejamos, nos avisas y no te preocupes que nos estamos encargando mientras tu haces las investigaciones correspondientes, aunque aún no entendemos por qué tenías que ir a estados unidos?

-Eso es cosa mía Grmger…y lo que me preocupa es eso…dejarles toda mi responsabilidad a dos que están pintando pajaritos y a una loca come libros

-Gracias –contestaron los tres al tiempo

-Bien…nos vemos…y Granger a ver si aceptas una cita a Pansy…no pongas esa cara que no soy un estúpido…adiós –dijo sin más

Bien era hora de comenzar con su trabajo, conseguiría lo que se propuso…ahora sólo quedaba que él moreno siga siendo tan predecible como antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba mirando el atardecer desde la azotea, pasatiempo en sus descansos. Aunque tenía que admitir que por más que buscaba tranquilidad, ese último mes no lo había logrado ni en sueños.

Desde aquel encuentro con cierta serpiente, sentía un miedo de que en cualquier momento, y llegasen sus antiguos conocidos, y le echaran en cara todo lo que causó. Porque era concreto, que el idiota presuntuoso ya había corrido la voz, qué mejor noticia que "el chico Potter, una mentira más".

Por otro lado, su comportamiento no había sido el debido...quizás y podía haber sido menos impulsivo…nah! Ese rubio se lo merecía. Haberlo echo caer en ese juego de palabras y él, taradazo de haber caído.

Para su amigo también había estado extraño, pero obvio que no le había dicho nada, si le decía que se había encontrado con Malfoy, luego de haberlo visto tirarse un polvo lo descolocaría…o se amargaría por no haberlo llamado…mejor era decir que estaba cansadazo casi siempre.

De pronto sintió el aire espeso y una presencia a su detrás….

-Felizmente aún sigues acá –habló esa voz odiosa y engreída, qué no podía dejarlo?

-No fíjate, soy invisible….ay-suspiró-…si vienes a llevarme, esta bien…vamos –dijo girándose y alargando las manos

-Oye…no quiero nada y no soy esos hombres con gorra para tener que poner una cadena entre tus manos, además no quiero tener un encuentro con una persona como tú

-Bien…entonces que quieres?...oye eres pelirrojo? –preguntó mientras miraba el mismo aspecto de la vez pasada

-Seré directo…sé que no quieres que sepan que estas vivo, o me equivoco?

-Eh?...n-no lo has dicho?...-pregunto con los ojos iluminados de repente

-…..uh…n-no…-el brillo que había visto ante él era esperanza? Qué a caso ese estaba loco? Tanto deseaba estar muerto ante las personas?-…no lo he dicho Potter, pero a cambio de mi silencio, te tengo un trato

-….já, sabía que de ti ni un favor podría venir

-Eso mismo, por eso si me cuentas que pasó en realidad con la muerte de Voldemort, y lo que pasó los últimos meses seguiré en silencio y desapareceré de tu miserable vida

Recordar su pasado le dolía tanto, que en todos esos años no lo había mencionado. Ahora ese sin escrúpulos le tenía un trato? Pero era eso o volver...y eso sería recibir más preguntas, más acusaciones…quizás y seguían pensando que él los había traicionado…no! no quería recordar las miradas de sus conocidos llenos de decepción, de tristeza…

-……..bien Malfoy…pero no será fácil…tendrás que darme tiempo, además NO CONFIO nada en ti

-Me lo suponía, pero…te daré tiempo, un mes, en ese, lo dirás, como te de la gana, así que ve a recoger tus cosas porque no pienso venir aquí cada vez que se te ocurra decir algo…ya hable con la "gordita" que atiende este bar de cuarta y te ha dado vacaciones –claro que el moreno no sabia que este había pagado por ellas.

-Estas loco! Irme contigo?! NUNCA!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfecto! Es que él no podía hacer que la palabra nuca se cumpliese?

Estaban dentro de un automóvil rojo, mercedes benz de último modelo, por las calles de Manhattan. Y tenia que admitir que había quedado embobado con el auto y es que ni en sus locos sueños pensó en subirse a uno. Y más cuando el otro le había dicho que se había cansado de un audi…merlín!

Se había despedido de su amigo con la excusa de que un viejo "amigo" lo había buscado para mudarse con por un mes. Se había sorprendido, pero lo había dejado ir haciéndole prometer que regresaría si quiera a saludarlo. Claro que regresaría, con Malfoy no aguantaría más de ese tiempo.

Habían pasado por su cuarto antes y satisfactoriamente vio la cara de repugnancia que había puesto el aristocrático al entrar. Se había armado de algunas cosas y sin perder más tiempo habían regresado al auto.

Cuando en eso, el auto se detuvo frente a un hotel colosal en el corazón de la ciudad. Es que Malfoy no podía quedarse en un pequeño apartamento?

-Bien, llegamos…baja de una vez…y si, el auto es grandioso, y más con los implantes del mundo mágico –comentó el otro mientras caminaba sin siquiera mirarlo.

Vio como pasó de largo, así como las miradas que le echaban las personas, y es que su vestimenta no llegaba ni a los talones de las otras. Mientras ellos usaban Quick Silver, Armani o más, el llevaba unos simples pantalones y una camiseta media despintada con la que trabajaba…de pronto y sintió vergüenza de si mismo.

El hotel era lujo en extremo, con esa decoración oriental fabulosa. Estaba inmerso en ver cada detalle, y es que no recordaba nada como eso desde ya mucho tiempo.

-Vas a bajar o te vas a quedar mirando el ascensor –contestó divertido, no había dejado de observar la admiración de su…compañero?...nah!…su…su beneficio, eso era…

-eh….n-no

Lo siguió, y mientras el otro metía una carta en la cerradura, tuvo que coger su mandíbula para no abrirla ante tanto esplendor de la estancia.

No era una habitación elegante como el se imaginaba, era todo un departamento, con sillones de cuero, una gran chimenea flotante y un televisor más grande que él mismo.

-Quita esa cara Potter, y escoge una de las habitaciones, menos la del centro esa es la mía –hizo un movimiento de su varita y quitó el falso aspecto que llevaba

Harry, que había estado mirando la habitación quedó con que el lujo mayor en ella, era cierto rubio, hecho y derecho, tal como lo recordaba. Claro que ahora llevaba el cabello más corto y sin esas capas de siempre. Por el contrario llevaba una camisa holgada y un vaquero no apretado, pero a la medida.

Para opinión de Harry: Horrible…horriblemente exquisito y se maldijo mil veces por pensar esas cosas, ese que tenía en frente era el maldito hurón, el fatuo niño de papá.

-Y esa cara Potter? -preguntó encaminándose al bar

Se había sentido molesto, cuando el se mostraba no arrancaba miradas de molestia, sin embargo ahí estaba el moreno. Mirando molesto el suelo, no podía quedarse embobado como los demás? Y eso que él no se mostraba así nomás sin su capa…maldito niño que vivió.

-Si quieres te sirves algo, yo estaré en mi habitación, ya te dije coge una habitación… y si no encuentras algo, en las esquinas hay pequeños mapas y ubícate –subió por las escaleras-….si tienes hambre está la cocina…

-Eh….si….sí claro…que pésimo anfitrión –se dijo así mismo

Sin hacer el menor caso a su trato, se paseó por tremendo departamento, casi casa. Tenía una piscina particular, un pequeño espacio para deportes y su propio gimnasio…

Una vez encontrado la cocina se preparó un pequeño sándwich, y a su inoportuna conciencia, hizo acto de presencia, por lo que preparo dos y los sirvió en la mesa para esperar a que el ingrato rubio se apareciese.

Por su parte había tomado la habitación que daba con la piscina, le había gustado por ser la que más abierta estaba. No le agradaban los lugares cerrados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Malfoy….qué quieres? –pregunto el hombre de ojos grises

-Para mí, tampoco es un placer hablarte pulgoso, pero debes ya saber que estoy investigando sobre algunas cosas de Potter, y quiero que me digas que le gustaba hacer

-Para qué quieres que te lo diga –habló la imagen

-Sirius….si el joven Malfoy te lo pide, es para su investigación –habló el de ojos dorados-…a Harry le gustaba volar, sentirse libre y estar de lo más sencillo…le gustaban las cosas tranquilas y donde se pudiera conversar y reír –dijo melancólico

-Pues si…eso es cierto amor…-comentó abrazándolo por la cintura

-Por merlín! Es que nadie puede dejar de hacer eso!

-Mira malcriado que tú NO tengas corazón, no quiere decir que los demás sean iguales a ti…si no quieres más…

-Yayaya…comprendí tu punto pulgoso…vayan a hacer sus "cositas" sólo quería saber eso –contestó haciendo desvanecer la imagen.

Y ahí estaba el problema, habían pasado tres días y San Potter y a la justas lo saludaba, él había salido dos noches en la cuales en una se había dado un encontrón que merecía un 5, y en sus llegadas había encontrado comida en la mesa…y ahí era lo extraño, se había sentido raro ser recibido así.

Susana cada que llegaba pedía una ración de sexo y sin pensarlo se la daba, pero luego nada, no más atenciones. Luego, estaba el hecho de que el moreno se la pasaba mirando la gran ventana del apartamento, que le veía de interesante a la ciudad?

No supo bien porqué, pero y de pronto le había hecho el habla y había descubierto que era escueto y parecía aburrido. A ese paso no iba a decirle nada.

Pero eso que le habían dicho el pulgoso y su lobito era difícil, primero porque a él no le gustaba nada de esas cosas y segundo que sería hacer algo por alguien más, y eso no hacía él….no, eso NUNCA, que Potter encontrara con que divertirse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sorprendido por qué el puñetero rubio lo había invitado…mmm ordenado ir a la terraza del hotel a almorzar? Eso no era todo, sino que el almuerzo no era caviar ni esas cosas raras que él pedía, eran simples fideos a la italiana con una bebida ligera.

-Oye Potter…no creas que quiero armonizar contigo

-Lo sé Malfoy

-Bien…pero hable con tu padrino y su novio –esperó reacción del moreno

Su padrino…su novio? Es que a caso él y Remus? Sería una gran noticia, si el pudiera abrazarlos…no, les llevaría el dolor, de esas palabras duras que les mintió, cuando fingió pasarse al lado oscuro, pero no mataba a nadie sabiendo un poco de la vida de quienes fueron su familia, verdad?

-mmm él…él y Lupin…bueno…ellos…emmm

-Si, ellos son novios. Así como la comadreja y Blaise, y no me sorprendería que la come libros se una con Pansy

-Qué!? Parkinson y Herm? Ron y Zabini!!!???

-Así reaccione yo…pero con el tiempo te resignas y lo aceptas –comentó divertido de la cara del moreno

-Santos dioses, que parejas!? Deben tener el mundo de cabeza…

-jajajaja…

Aquella sonrisa hizo sonrojar al ojiverde, estaba llena de vida y lo hacían perder esa máscara de siempre…quizás…sólo y quizás el chico y pueda tener algo similar a un corazón…nah! Fácil y lo que lo hacían reír, eran los riñones!

Draco, estaba en las mismas, dentro de su risa no cabía en explicación, era mucho tiempo en que esbozaba una, de esa forma, y la sola cara del moreno y su comentario la había hecho salir.

-emmm no te burles…sólo opinaba –comentó recobrando sus acciones

-…….no me burlo –levantó sus hombros sin importancia-….y tú? Con qué pareja me sales? –de repente y el aire se hacia difícil o era él?...seguro la altura, total estaban al aire libre

-……bueno…emmm -caprichosa locuacidad de siempre-….no tengo, al menos ahora

-ah ya –el aire había vuelto, que raro…la bebida esa, no caía con esos fideos

-emmm…tú?...no, no contestes, tú seguro me comienzas a dar una lista que me voy a pasar mi juventud postrado en esta silla

-oye!...tampoco no seas…a caso tu eres santo?

-Tú mismo no me decías "San Potter"??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiosa noche, justo tenía que desatar tormenta, lo que él mas "amaba". Carambas! Y ahí no estaba John para que lo acompañase…es que el miedo lo haría denigrarse a contarle pequeño secretito a Malfoy?...de pronto se escucha tremendo resonar del trueno, con un rayo surcando los cielos e iluminando la habitación…al parecer si.

Despojando las mantas de él, salió apresurado al centro del departamento. Al escuchar otro, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta que hizo sobresaltar al rubio, por encontrarse con una sombra delante de su cama a dosel.

-Ahhh…pero qué….-dijo al ver con la poca luz, dos faroles verdes-…Potter! quieres hacer que se me pare el corazón!?

-Lo tenías???

-Potter!! Maldita sea. Qué quieres!?

-Emmm…veras…-sintió su cara quemar-….tengomiedodenochescomoestas –sacó de un tirón

-Qué?...si hablaras mi idioma…habló el ingles para tu pequeña materia gris

-………..

-Potter, si vas a estar callado mejor pon esos pies en uso y sal de aquí

-tengo miedo! Ya? Contento!?...tengo un jodido miedo por noches así! Y NO preguntes por qué!

Miedo?...eso era de sorprender a cualquiera, para Draco Malfoy aquel que tenía en su delante era uno de los más valientes, muy a su pesar lo había tenido que aceptar…pero ahora ese chico tenía miedo? Y de una simple tormenta? Esa información valdría millones para cualquier medio.

-Y qué? Me ves cara de consolador o perro guardián?

Sabía que era un error, correr a ese desalmado?, sólo a él se le ocurría. Ahora hacia el patético, dónde estaba su amigo? Seguro pensando en él o teniendo una aventura por ahí aprovechando su ausencia…quién sabía. Al rato otro retumbar.

-Pero qué….

El moreno le había arrebatado el cobertor de las manos y se había en vuelo en él. Nadie quitaba así a un Malfoy un objeto personal!

Sin preocupación le arrebato las mantas, y lo que vio lo descuadró, delante suyo y con las poca luz del rayo vio ojos de tristeza y miedo, pero un gran miedo…por qué?

-Demonios! …bien…quédate…y ten, coge este, yo me cubriré con este otro

-Ah?

-No escuchas…eres sordo??!!

-No…gra-gracias…no te molestare, es más me iré al rincón de la cama…ni me sentirás

Y ahí estaba el problema se repetía el rubio, era la primera vez con quien compartiría una cama y uno: tenia que ser con cara-rajado, dos: sin tener acción ella, tres: debía aceptar que el moreno estaba para comérselo a pesar de esa ropa vieja y holgada…mmm debían hacer algunas compras si saldrían….ALTO! salir? No, no, no, eran simples negocios por cambio de información.

Harry no estaba tan distinto, se encontraba tan confundido. Uno: compartiría un pedacito de la cama con el rubio idiota, dos: su amigo le partiría en mil, si le contaba y por qué, por tenerlo cerca y no haber hecho nada, tres: por qué el maldito platinado tenía que estar tan bueno y cuatro: por qué ese engreído lo había aceptado?!

Dejan Reviews???? please :D


	4. Voz y sueño

Espero les guste )

Acuerdense que la historia ni los personajes son mios XD...solo me gustan y han aceptado prestarmelo jojojo

Y pues ya estaré escribiendo algo...

Aqui les va el cuaerto capi )

* * *

-------------------------------------------Voz y claridad--------------------------------

Estaban en un bar conocido, mientras el otro hablaba totalmente emocionado sobre quien sabrá que cosa, este se encontraba divagando por otros rumbos, en especial uno de ojos verdes.

Aquellos cuatro días, no hubo mucho avance. Con mucho esfuerzo y había descubierto alguno que otro graaaan secreto: que no le gustaba el café, la costumbre de subir sus gafas, o cuando estaba aburrido tenía la manía de romper papelitos o cuando pensaba, muchas veces, tarareaba.

Y eso lo sabía porque lo había estado observando ni siquiera porque este se lo había dicho! Era el colmo y él solo tenía un mes para saber el porque de su "muerte", aunque para su suerte…bueno, exactamente no era eso, pero, luego de ese día, en que le había permitido quedarse en su cama, habían seguido dos tormentas más.

Y como negarse luego de lo que vio la primera noche….

---------------------Flash Back------------

-No…gra-gracias…no te molestare, es más me iré al rincón de la cama…ni me sentirás

-Bien, hasta mañana

Sin más se acostaron en silencio. Ya avanzada la noche un rubio daba vuelta y vuelta en la cama, porque cada trueno significaba un sobresalto en el bulto del rincón.

-Oye…Potter, de una vez te quedas quieto o te largas –dijo acercándose y jalando de un tirón las mantas

Despacio y vencido por el espectáculo, se quedó mirando el rostro de su acompañante: llevaba el cejo fruncido. La luna bañaba tímidamente la piel clara y tersa, sobresaliendo unos labios finos pero a la vez destacados. Una perfecta nariz y rostro exquisito.

Un trueno resonó y el chico volvió a saltar, las manos las llevaba hacia abajo y movía la cabeza mientras sus facciones se contraían más. Sin tomar cuenta de sus actos, inercialmente lo recostó sobre sus brazos como si de un niño se tratase.

Este lo sorprendió cuando se acurrucó en él, mientras abría los ojos y le daba una sonrisa, sonrisa que lo transporto a otra parte, sonrisa que desnudo haciéndole sentir que no tenía nada, que estaba solo, que su vida era esa una soledad, y es que esa era tan calida y él tan frío.

Sin más lo dejó y lo arropo, aún consternado jaló la manta con que él se tapaba y se fue a dormir por primera vez en un sillón. Maldito Potter, cuando no él? que siempre le hacia hacer cosas que ni se había imaginado, desde el colegio siempre había sido así, odioso y mil veces odioso, que siempre conseguía eso, y lo peor, por qué tenia que sonreír de esa forma.

---------------------Fin de Flash Back------------

Felizmente a la mañana siguiente el moreno no recordaba nada y él en insomnio porque el maldito sofá, a pesar de ser cómodo no era cama, lo había hecho madrugar y dormir a penas una hora.

Luego estaba la segunda noche en la que Potter había entrado volando a su cama con tanto estrépito y fuerza que lo habían dejado en el piso, por consiguiente había pasado media noche dándole la misma lata, de que era un miedoso.

La tercera que había sido esa noche, lo había escuchado sollozar pero ni se había acercado, no quería sentirse como la primera vez. Pero, en quien sabe que hora a la hora en que se levanto se había dado cuenta de que estaba semi-abrazando ese bulto.

Y lo peor no era eso, sino que aquella noche él había salido con una hermosa modelo a quien había dejado cuando vio comenzar la tormenta!!! Eso lo había descolocado! Pero, todo tiene una explicación y él la había encontrado, era porque Ha…Potter era su trabajo, tenía que hacerse el bueno para averiguar, eso, nada más. Y se le acababa el tiempo….y ahí estaba esa cosa de vació en su pecho…diablos debía ir al medimago, últimamente sentía dolencias inexplicables y momentáneas.

-Draco?...Draaaco –llamó el castaño molesto de ver que su acompañante no le tomaba mayor atención

-Habla Evans, te escucho

-Pues no parece, no sé para que aceptaste venir si ibas a estar en otras –reclamó

-Mira Evans, yo no te dije que estaba aquí, tú fuiste el que me encontró…oye, sabes de un lugar sencillo y tranquilo?

-Qué?...Draco, estas bien?

-Qué quieres decir –levantó una ceja

-Bueno mira a tu alrededor, estamos en un bar de lujo, siempre ha sido así…ahora estas en otra parte, y encima preguntas esas cosas?...mejor dejémoslo ahí, hay una hermosa habitación y muy lujosa, quieres ir? –preguntó esperanzado.

Evans al verlo de nuevo, luego del primer encuentro en que este le había pedido esperar en el auto, se había propuesto conquistarlo, la primera vez quizás no había funcionado, pero ahora él tenia mucho más que antes, y aunque este estuviera saliendo con esa Susana, sabía no la quería.

-No tienes remedio, será. Me voy, nos vemos. Estoy en trabajo y no debo estar distrayéndome a cada que puedo.

Dejó el lugar con un confundido y compungido castaño. Sin perder tiempo, antes de salir y ver a un cuidador, le preguntó de algún lugar; recibiendo una idea no tan agradable, pero que iba hacer, necesitaba respuestas.

HDHDHDHHDHDHD

Estaba aburrido cambiando de canales sin mirar nada, pensaba en su última semana, y en la llamada que había dado a su amigo. Felizmente él otro seguía bien, y estaba aprovechando de muy buena manera su salida.

Por otro lado, estaba el comportamiento del rubio, hasta ahora no le había reprochado nada de su silencio y en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo se lo agradecía. No se sentía preparado para hablar.

El otro lo había llevado la noche pasada a una opera, claro que con esfuerzo lo había convencido de aceptar un encubridor. Sin explicarse vio que seguían iguales recibiendo un: idiota, por respuesta y es que eran distintos para quienes no sabían quienes eran en realidad.

Ahora ese hechizo iba todo el rato con él, según el otro era mejor precaver, puesto que era famoso y podía haber visitas. Su aspecto para los otros era igual sólo tenía el cabello más claro, sin cicatriz y ojos celestes.

Esa noche de opera, para ser sincero le había encantado el espectáculo, aunque no había comprendido nada de lo que cantaba la mujer, pero si la actuación. Y no le habían gustado las personas, eran demasiado ostentosas, demasiado materiales y pomposas para su costumbre. Pero no podía negar que la compañía del rubio había sido cómoda.

-Oye, está bien que estés sin actividad nocturna, pero ese que estas mirando, es una mala estimulación –comentó divertido

Había entrado a la estancia y cayó en cuenta de que Potter andaba en otras, mientras iba cambiando de canales, pero al ver por donde iba, decidió molestarlo un poco.

-Eh? –miró la tv y vio pornografía de gorditas que le consiguió un sonrojo

-Que gustos Potter, un secreto tuyo? –se sentó a su lado- ewww

-Cállate Malfoy –apagó la televisión

-Bien, párate porque vamos a salir…apúrate –al ver la cara de desconcierto

-Qué?...

-Vamos de compras y luego ya veré…oye! No te voy a prestar ropa nunca más, conmigo no vas a ir en esas fachas, ya te lo dije y mi ropa te queda un poco grande…pulga

-Muy gracioso… pero, no-no es necesario, anda ve tú….oye! no soy una pulga a la justas y me llevas 8cm.!

-Mira Potter, no te he preguntado, anda vamos! –lo jaló sin esperar respuesta.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Él era muy hombrecito y fuerte para ganar su propio dinero y comprar su ropa, aunque claro nunca de esas que usaba el idiota de Malfoy, pero si podía abastecerse. Y sobre todo se incomodaba, porque era el rubio, quien le llevaba por esas tiendas, donde un polo por lo menos y constaba 150 dólares.

-Bien, aquí es –se paró frente a una gran tienda

Ingresaron y sin demora, una joven se les acercó mirando de pies a cabeza a los dos hombres más simpáticos que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Se les ofrece algo jóvenes?

-Sí, mi compañero necesita abastecerse de buena ropa, la mejor que le quede, su guarda ropa esta en estado preocupante

-Oh…bien, me acompaña guapo?

-Eh…esta bien –cabizbajo la acompaño, dejando a Malfoy

-Bien muñeco, veamos eres un mozo tremendo, pero a la vez muy mono

-Cómo?...emmm por favor, no quiero algo estrafalario ni mucho menos, lo más sencillo y holgado.

Bien, si Malfoy quería gastar en él, que lo haga, pero era un hecho que: así tuviera que trabajar durante el resto de su vida lo haría y le pagaría por eso. Y ni hablar, no usaría ropa que lo haga ver apretado, le gustaba la ropa cómoda y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

HDHDHDHD

-Wow!...oye lindo tienes novia o novio? –preguntó la chica que iba acompañada de sus amigas que iban coreando cada ropa que cambiaba

-eh?...no, bueno este es el último, verdad?

Por todos los santos! Había estado tres horas cambiando ropa como si fuera maniquí! Y encima esas chicas aclamando como locas. Esas Malfoy se la iba a pagar!!

Tranquilo disfrutando del ambiente de relajo, hasta que la mujercita había llegado emocionada a decirle que habían terminado. Pagó y con las bolsas en el carro, estaba esperando.

La chica le había intentado sacar información sobre Potter, y no había razón, pero le había molestado, seguro era porque siempre al que coqueteaban era a él.

-Oye…que hay en el piso, que es tan interesante?

Subió la cabeza y….cómo había podido estar en la misma cama de ese chico y no haber hecho b NADA/b

Llevaba una camisa sencilla color celeste con una chaqueta negra con caída simple y unos pantalones, no esos carpas que llevaba, pero aún holgados, aunque entallados. Lo hacían lucir, apetecible, sensual, y a la vez tranquilo y reservado. Ya sabía porque el ímpetu de la chica, y es que quitando el hecho de que era Harry Potter él hombre estaba en primera.

-Oyeeee…tan mal estoy?

Se sentía ridículo e incomodo, al sentir tremendo análisis del rubio y más esa mirada que llevaba consigo.

-Bah! Estas igual que siempre Pot…Crowell, vamos

center /center

-Mafloy…a donde vamos? –preguntó dentro del carro luego de dos horas

-Arrr…Potter!! Yo sé a donde vamos!!

Luego de una hora más….

-Emmm Malfoy?...por aquí ya habíamos pasado

-Maldición, ya lo sé! Pero es que el mapa dice que es así, pero no llego!

-Ou…estas-estas perdido?

-Un Malfoy y sobre todo YO, nunca se pierde!...sólo…no sé donde estamos

No quiso contradecirlo, pero por dentro estaba riéndose, tanto como la vez en la que lo había empujado de la cama.

-Entonces déjame ver ese mapa

-Toma, es que el de este carro no sé usarlo, esta bien que sepa de cosa muggles, pero aún no comprendo todo y….

-Jajaja

-Oye no te burles!! –detuvo el carro molesto

-No me río de eso jajaja, lo siento jajaja, pero llevas jajaja el mapa al revés

-Eins? Un Malfoy nunca lleva…nah! Olvídalo, maldición! –golpeó el volante

-Emmm vamos a un lugar que conozco…quieres? –ahora Malfoy le pagaría lo de la tienda

-…..esta bien –temeroso por el brillo que había tomado la mirada de Potter

Habían entrado a un local oscuro, grande de hecho y con una pantalla gigante delante.

El moreno le había hecho muchas señales inteligibles para Draco a un señor gordo que lo había mirado de una manera nada inocente. Luego habían ido a parar a una mesa, casi al centro.

-Qué es esto Potter? –preguntó inquieto

-Esto es un karaoke, Malfoy, uno para personas de clase media

-Ah, ya veo…já, te estas cobrando la de hoy no Potter? Y pensar que fuiste a Gryffindor –ironizó

-Pues aunque no creas yo debí ir a Slytherin, pero pedí ir a Gryff –comentó como si nada, sin ver el efecto que había tenido en su compañero

Le había confiado una cosa, eso era progreso, bien! Pronto y quizás ya le contaría más, por qué y de pronto sentía su estomago bailar? Definitivamente tenia que ir a San Mungo.

Tomaron asiento mirando alrededor, las personas se encontraban en grupo, riendo, besándose, algunas bailaban.

-Potter…este Karaoke para qué es? Osea qué se hace aquí?

-Nunca has ido a uno? –preguntó sorprendido, mientras el camarero se acercaba

-No, en lo que me rodea sólo vamos a centros para sector A y ni idea, o al menos yo, de lo que es un Karaoke.

-Bueno aquí se…

-Señores, desean algo? –guiño un ojo a Harry que se sonrojo

-No! nada…retírate –interrumpió molesto el rubio, pelirrojo para los demás

Estuvieron conversando, Harry se enteró, muy a su sorpresa, que el rubio era el actual ministro de magia, que sus amigos eran su mano derecha, aunque, este no se lo había dicho, pero cuando los insultaba no había ni la mínima mala intención, era como un apodo, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando las luces se apagaron, centrándose en una persona del escenario…

-Señoras y señores –habló un pingüino según Draco-….estamos reunidos para dar ronda abierta a la noche, demos la bienvenida a los jóvenes de la mesa 14! –aplausos de la multitud-…de la mesa 13 y los más cotizados esta noche….de la mesa 7!! El joven Larios y su compañero

La luz les cayó directa cegándole, mientras escuchaban aplausos de todas partes, y sobre todo besos volados o piropos. Harry estaba metido cada vez más en su asiento, mientras Draco se erguía a cada segundo.

-Bien ya que ganaron en aplausos y todo jejeje el señor Larios será el primero, su turno será en quince minutos para que se prepare y su canción será….one more night de Phil Collins!! –más aplausos

-Qué?...qué dice? Potter, por qué me dijo Larios? De qué te ríes!!!???

-Jajaja es que, bueno no iba a decir Malfoy porque todos te conocen, y me hice pasar por mudo, por eso que me viste hacer varios gestos….y –respiró profundo-…lo que te ha dicho es que tendrás que cantar jejeje para eso es un Karaoke y…

-Draco?? –interrumpió una voz

Ambos chicos giraron sorprendido, aunque uno más molesto porque habían parado el homicidio que iba a causar.

-Evans??

-El mismo, pero…pero qué haces aquí Draco?

Harry se preguntaba quien era ese, aunque le resultaba conocido hasta que con esfuerzo recordó que aquel era el chico con quien había "reencontrado" a Malfoy, de pronto y se sentía molesto, demasiado para su gusto.

-Harry…harry!!

-Eh? Sí, sí Karaoke…qué?

Vio la mano que se le extendía y con fastidio la tomó, aunque sintió que el agarre fue en exceso de fuerte.

-Soy Evans, un… "amigo" de Draco, un gusto Harry Crowell

-Sí claro, un gusto –fingió una sonrisa

-Bueno Draco, supongo que vas a cantar, iré contigo si quieres, así….

-Iré con él –habló de pronto consiguiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Malfoy

Molestó veía como el castaño se le insinuaba abiertamente a Malfoy, y lo execrable que este se comportaba como siempre, hasta más condescendiente que con él, y eso le fastidiaba de gran manera, pero por qué?!! Osea era Malfoy, era el chantajista, el engreído, el que lo había acogido en su cama y quien la primera noche lo había albergado entre sus brazos.

Porque aunque haya aparentado no recordar, cómo olvidar esos brazos, esos ojos, esos labios…NO! pero que shit pensaba?

-Oye Potter…cantaras tú, porque ni siquiera sé la letra

-Ahora!! El turno del señor Larios!! –habló el hombre de terno

-Ni loco subo

-Vamos Malfoy, o es que tienes miedo?

-Un Malfoy no tiene miedo Po…cof cof…Crowell

Se pararon con cierto temor y vergüenza por las miradas directas que les daban…El presentador les pasó el micrófono que fue visto por Draco de manera curiosa, hasta que Harry le dio un codazo.

-Emmm bueno jejeje

Diablos había caído en su propia "venganza" y es que había oído de ese lugar, pero nunca había ido! Ahora tenía que hacer el hazme reír, aunque sabía la letra por su amigo.

La multitud gritaba, los hombres y mujeres les daban ánimos, y algunas frases que le subían los colores. Se sentía nervioso, hasta que sintió una mano aferrar la suya, giró y vio la mirada de apoyo en el rubio…alto! Mirada de apoyo???

-Emm bueno, ahí voy jejeje, mi compañero no se sabe la letra así que emmm podrían poner la letra?

Con muuucho temor comenzó el primer párrafo, aunque iba sólo, el puñetero rubio ni le ayudaba, estaba de pintura!! Y seguro tan feo cantaba que todos habían quedado mudos!!!

Se había sentido nervioso de cantar, nunca lo había hecho frente a la gente, si quiera frente a sí mismo, y molestó por el atrevimiento del moreno, pero ahora que estaban delante de todos su aplomo volvió a él, y al ver a su compañero temblar, no supo porque, pero le aferró la mano.

En ese momento en el que comenzó a cantar, con timidez había dejado a todos mudos, era una voz tan melodiosa, tan tranquila, te transportaba a un mundo donde sólo existía él y nadie más. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más de la cuenta, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban por la pusilanimidad propia, era…era un ser único.

-Emmm…gra-gracias?

Había terminado de cantar y nadie decía nada!! Ni siquiera lo botaban del lugar!! Hasta que….unos gritos, silbidos, gritos, hasta ropa interior de quién sabe quien y de quién sabe donde se vinieron sobre él, sino fuera por el rubio, se quedaba hundido bajo todo eso.

-Vamos Potter, este no es momento de quedarte parado aquí

-Wow!! eso si que fue, maravilloso le queda muy pequeño, de dónde habrá salido el chico? A ver y si viene más seguido, no bombón? –habló el representante sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Asu Harry! si que cantas! Con razón y Draco te trajo –comentó Evans cuando llegaron a la mesa

-Eh?

-No hables demás sino sabes Evans. Pero, lo hace bien, para que mentir –y sonrió, sin saber por qué se sentía orgulloso…muy orgulloso

Se quedaron un rato más conversando, en realidad el que hablaba era Draco y Evans, Harry había quedado callado desde que cantó.

-Qué te parece Draco? Vamos?

Evans se sentía molesto, cómo Draco podía haber ido a un lugar así!? Y lo peor acompañado de un enclenque como el tal Harry, bueno estaba muy comestible y bueno, pero por lo visto no estaba a la altura de ellos! Ni siquiera tenía los modales refinados con lo que él contaba!?

-No lo creo Evans –miró por el rabillo del ojo a Harry que le preocupaba por su silencio.

-Oh, Draco, vamos! Un noche es necesaria, sólo diversión, pero como la sabes tener, qué dices? …no creo que te moleste o si, Crowell?

-Eh?...oh, no, por supuesto…anda Malfoy…diviértete

En otras ocasiones hubiera aceptado, pero la sumisión de Harry le inquietaba. Con diplomacia dejó al castaño y sacó del lugar a un ensimismado moreno.

El camino en el carro fue silencioso, no hubo risas ni comentarios por lo anterior, aunque Draco no podía quitar esa melodía de su cabeza, ni esos ojos brillando.

Ya en su apartamento-habitación, y una ves el botones dejó las compras de la tarde, el moreno se retiro a la cocina.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Sintió su bolsillo quemar…y al rato una mujer se proyectaba.

-Amor? Cómo estas? Hermione dice que estas inmerso en un trabajo muy importante?

-Si Susana, mmm no regresaré hasta dos semanas, por lo menos, aunque como van las cosas creo que extenderé el plazo.

-Ya veo…sabes? Te extraño, sobre todo sentirte en mí…sentir tus brazos, tus…

-Si, sí…Susana dime, pasa algo?

-Sólo te extraño Draco! Soy tu prometida

-No eres mi…

-Oh sí! Sí lo soy, hable con tu padre y aceptó, incluso tu madre está junto a Severus haciendo los planes de mostrarnos en sociedad, qué opinas? Feliz?

-Cómo? –escuchó pasos-…hablaremos Susana, estoy acompañado, sí! Acompañado y ni te atrevas a venir sino quieres pasar un mal momento…pero hablaremos

Sin más desapareció la imagen que había comenzado a quejarse.

-Malfoy?

-Qué!

-Emmm lo siento…la cena ya está

-Ah, claro. Ya voy…disculpa, estaba mortificado

Iban cenando en silencio. Harry había caído en silencio desde que había llegado a comprender lo que le pasaba.

Luego de cantar y regresar a la mesa, al ver como el castaño miraba al ojigris le había dado claridad en las cosas, se sentía atraído hacia Draco, maldición! Había caído en un pozo negro. Cosa que le hizo recordar pasajes que no quería regresaran, pero contra su fuerza de voluntad había rememorado.

-Oye…potter!!?? Harry!!!

-Eh?

-Mira que la leche que tomas se te esta derramando y ni cuenta te has dado

Se levantó y con la servilleta lo limpiaba, pero se detuvo al momento en que su mirada choco con la verde; en ese momento era vacía, llena de tristeza, clamaba protección, amparo. Dios! Esa mirada que lo hacía sentir cosas que ni otra persona le hacía sentir.

-E-estas bien? Porque tienes un cara que…-se calló al sentir los brazos del moreno alrededor de su pecho, mientras sentía sollozos de él-…mmm…todo va a estar bien?

-Noooo…nada está bien…todo está mal, todo, todo…debí morir Draco! Debí hacerlo!

Lo había llamado Draco? Cielos! Ese no era momento de sonreír!

-Pero, viviste…eso cuenta, porque tu momento no era ese…-de dónde estaba sacando esas palabras?

-Sabes?...me equivoque contigo, quizás y no eres un puñetero engreído con complejo de superioridad, y menos un estúpido mantenido que hace lo posible por ser el mejor lerdo del mundo…quizás y solo eres un chico con complejo de creído…-río bajo

-Oye!...muy gracioso…-le dio una palmada, pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo

Permanecieron así un rato más. Harry se sentía seguro, de rato y los recuerdos habían quedado en otro mundo. Draco no estaba tan lejos de eso, por primera vez sentía su corazón a mil, deseaba tener ese cuerpo a su disposición, esa calidez sólo para él, no quería pensar por qué…el momento era demasiado reconfortable y superaba esos encontrones que tenía, incluso cualquier momento de satisfacción.

-Te tengo una propuesta Potter –habló de pronto

-Qué?...otra? –se separó para fastidio de Malfoy

-Si, en realidad una tregua…qué dices, me llamaras por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo, dejaremos la ironía de lado para mmm conocernos? O al menos ser conocidos…qué dices?

-…..mmm la ironía mal intencionada, me parece bien…Draco –le sonrió igual que aquella noche

-Bien…por qué estabas tan callado?

-Oh…bueno te puedo decir que era porque recordé sucesos no agradables y pues el otro motivo…emmm no te lo diré nunca –se sonrojó

HDHDHDHDHD

Estaba acostado en su cama, había conversado con Granger y animada le había contado que salía con Pansy, mientras la comadreja le había comentado que los progresos con Blaise iban a proa. Y se había sentido agradecido al ver el apoyo que estos le mostraron cuando le contó lo de Susana.

Granger la había insultado, mientras el Weasel les había dado varias maneras de deshacerse de esta, más graciosa que ofensivas.

Por otro lado, les había comentado lo que estaba sintiendo, y estos le habían dicho que si no lo conocían le hubieran dicho que se estaba enamorando, pero habían descartado todo riéndose junto a él…Pero, ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había hecho, cómo sabría si eso era? Aunque nah! De Harry? jajaja su enemigo de toda la vida?

Por más tregua y todo, enamorarse de él? esta bien que el chico era atractivo, demasiado, tanto que le molestaba como las demás personas lo comían con la mirada ni bien lo veían, mejor y lo hubiera dejado con la ropa antigua.

Pero sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus gestos, porque le gustaba tanto verlos? Porque había querido lanzarse sobre él y a la ves admirarlo cuando había cantado? Porque comenzaba a tener la manía y el gusto de hacerlo sonrojar? Por qué andaba tan pendiente!!?

Nop, eso no era amor. Harry era su trabajo, no? sólo eso, no podía ser amor, no era. Pero, porque las palabras de ese dúo maravilla, lo había dejado con tantas dudas?

Y lo extremo era que ni siquiera tenia ganas de placer! Sólo quería abrazar ese cuerpo que hace un rato y lo había sentido necesitado, maldición! Tenía que ver a un medimago o sino su corazón iba a terminar matándolo.

Una tegua, tratar de ser conocidos…eso le había gustado, aunque el quería ser más. Pero, eso nunca lo diría ni que fuera tonto. Draco pertenecía a otro mundo, sólo quería saber la razón por la que aún vivía, nada más. Y eso, eso dolía, no podía sentir algo más…pero el rubio a veces le daba unas miradas…

NO, mejor ni lo pensaba, era imposible. Esas miradas eran propias de él, no significaban nada. Mejor y se olvidaba de sus estupideces, él ya no era Harry Potter, él ya no podía tener nada con su pasado.

Sin embargo, esa calidez? Esa ternura que le dio aquella noche? En aquel apretón de manos? En aquel abrazo?...posiblemente y sólo las había imaginado.

Estaba enamorándose de Draco Malfoy y eso era malo, b muy malo. /b Era como decir que el león se había enamorado de la serpiente mayor…mmm ni esa frase sonaba tan lejos de la verdad. Demonios! tenía que reparar eso, no podía hacer que su corazón sufriera.

Ya había pasado muchas cosas y demasiado dolor, se había alejado de todo para no causarlo y no sentirlo más…no iba a volver a comenzar.

Se vio interrumpido de su pensar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par…

-No te tapes la cara Harry, soy yo

-Draco?...pero…

-Mira tu tienes miedo de los truenos y vienes a dormir conmigo…es hora de que pagues

-Ah? –_ "yo que no quería nada contigo, ahora quieres dormir conmigo"_

El rubio se acercó sigiloso y con confianza a la cama…

-Quita, quita…yo a diferencia tuya no pienso dormir encogido en una esquina –_ "Bien, y ahora qué? Me siento un imbécil al venir con este pretexto. Pero es que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacia, hasta haber abierto la puerta!! Blaise tiene razón, un Gryffindor significa problemas para un Slytherin."_

El moreno se giró de espaldas cuando lo sintió. Se despidieron y uno en cada esquina intentó dormir. No obstante, sólo uno de ellos con mucho esfuerzo lo logró.

Mejor era si se iba, al parecer el moreno se sentía incomodo. Y de cuando acá a el le preocupaban los demás? Sin pensarlo más se giró para irse, pero de repente sintió unas manos sobre su pecho.

Harry le había puesto una sobre el y desistiendo, volvió a su posición para quedar frente a él, ya no le daba la espalda. Y para hacer que su corazón saltara más el moreno se acurrucó en él. Su cabeza la apoyo entre su hombro y su cuello, mientras que la mano lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Era un hecho los Gryffindor traían problemas. No muy lejos de lo que pasaba por Harry que luego de haberse dormido y sentir movimiento a su lado, y sentir como se iba, obedeció a su impulso y lo obligó a quedar.

Lo que este no sabía es que no sólo él llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio siguiéndolo le había correspondido y lo había rodeado con sus brazos.

La manía y Tradición Malfoy de dormir sólo se había ido al tacho…la manía de preocuparse por sí mismo se había ido al drenaje y la manía de querer y amar estaba aflorando…pero, eso era un hecho del que ese Malfoy aún no tenía claro.

* * *

Y bien :) ?

Según la autora: Mmm sii esta un poco hueco, o eso creo…no sé eso me salió….pero ya viene lo bonito…seguro estan esperando más acción….pero tiempo al tiempo pues jojojo los quiero hacer sufrir o.o

Es que tienes que quererse un poquito…sólo paciencia que ya no falta mucho :)

Bueno, sin más…..

Segun yo: me gusta XD...espero sus comentarios y que les guste tambem

Ahora sip…bye-bye


	5. capi 5

Holas!!

Ya saben que la historia...no es mía...los personajes tampoco...yo sólo la subo jaja...XD

Bueno, taran! El nuevo capitulo:

A leer...

* * *

**Parte de mi pasado**

La cena era de la más aburrida, y no es que le molestara la actividad, sino el motivo.

Su padre había invitado a los Malfoy, que aún vivían, para dar a conocer la decisión de su hijo (de la cual, él no había participado).

Habían alquilado un local, el mejor en Manhattan, uno sumamente privado, perteneciente al mundo mágico.

Recibía brindis a docenas, felicitándolo por su "compromiso". Por educación y no los enviaba a la m…muy lejos.

Estaba con sus amigos, que eran los únicos que le daban respiro, aunque cada uno no dejaba a su pareja. Que parecían querer descubrir, con la lengua, la garganta del otro.

-Ya dejen eso! –les amonestó

-Celoso Draquin? –preguntó Pansy, separando sus labios de los de la castaña, sonrojada, mientras este blanqueaba los ojos.

-Oye Draco, mejor vamos al salón, que tu estudio en muy sobrio y por más sentado, el culo sigue helado –dijo Blaise que sostenía por la cintura a su novio.

Siguieron conversando y mandando maldiciones sobre su "prometida". Hermione le dio los papeles que había podido conseguir sobre Harry, que habían sido solicitados por Draco. Al rato con pasos resignados volvieron con la multitud.

-Hijo –lo llamó, antes de que los padres de Susana lo atajaran

-Padrino, que gusto verte –apretaron de manos

-Jaja…también el mío, Susana es buena chica ya era hora de que dejes de andar solo –le sonrió y alzó su copa para beberla de un tirón, guiñándole el ojo.

-Eh…padrino yo no…-dudó, no podía decepcionar a ese hombre-…gracias

-Te felicito Draco –y como pocas veces lo abrazó

La decoración era de lo mejor, siempre predominando el plateado, muchos bailaban, mientras Draco estaba en otra parte, inconcientemente preguntándose por cierto moreno. Le había dado suerte y aunque parecía mentira, el chico se comportaba más natural, sonreía cada que lo miraba, lo atendía, lo molestaba, era divertido pasar tiempo con él.

-Amor?...DRACO! hace rato estoy hablándote, vamos a bailar –le hizo puchero

-Susana, no tengo ganas –contestó tajante

-Hijo, diviértete un rato, trabajas demasiado –intervino Lucius

-En realidad adoro mi trabajo –en su mente apareció cierto chico de ojos verdes-…eh, y Susana debe estar cansada o no?

-Para nada, además la tormenta hará más larga la noche –le sonrió coqueta

-Tormenta? –miró alarmado la ventana-…diablos! Harry –susurró

-Qué pasa, Draco? –preguntó Blaise que llegaba de bailar

-Me retiro –caras de sorpresa- nos vemos –sin más se alejó a la puerta principal

-Draco Malfoy! –gritó Susana indignada, era su noche! La noche, que establecía un gran paso a sus futuros unidos!- en nuestra cena!

-Mira de una vez, y a ver si te quepa en tu cabeza –giró señalándola amenazadoramente- el "nosotros" existe porque tú lo creaste, ahora me voy te guste o no.

o.O.o.O.o.OHDHDHDHDHDHDHDo.O.o.O.o.O

Llegó al apartamento y encendió las luces a medida que avanzaba. Lo buscó en todas las habitaciones, pero no lo encontró. Preocupado comenzó a llamarlo, y nada. Ya angustiado, se dirigió a tomar agua y al encender la luz se calmó, aunque le duró poco.

Harry estaba en cuclillas abrazando sus piernas. Sumido en un rincón de la cocina, sobre el mármol frío.

Se acercó con cautela y lo tocó, este lo rechazó enfuruñándose más.

-Hey…soy yo, Draco –lo intentó coger de nuevo

-Vete, no me toques –habló sepulcralmente

-Mírame –le levanto la cabeza

-Lárgate! –se paró y caminó al otro extremo

El moreno lo empujó y Draco pudo ver, que su miraba había perdido todo brillo arrollador. De un momento a otro, no supo cual, pero frente a él, estaba Harry sosteniendo dos cuchillos y caminaba directo a él.

-No lo vas a volver hacer, primero acabo contigo –habló mientras los cuchillos temblaban en sus manos

-Harry, soy Draco…no es que sea tu mejor amigo, pero vamos! No vas a meterme eso, verdad? –le sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-Cállate!

-No! –corrió a él y sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza, este se mantuvo en su posición-…mírame Harry, no te voy a hacer daño, despierta, está bien.

La mirada volvía a ser verde, la respiración agitada y asustada. Dejó caer las armas filudas. Retrocedía a cada paso, mirando sus manos y a Draco instantáneamente.

Este se acercó; con cuidado y fuerza, lo abrazó. No estaba conciente de porque lo hacía, pero un impulso mayor, desconocido, lo llevaba a proteger al moreno.

Sorprendido de su acto, sintió que Harry se aferraba a él.

-Lo siento…no-no pude. Casi te…yo –balbuceó

-Shhh…estoy bien, pero porque? –preguntó al tiempo que el otro temblaba y sollozaba

-Me violó, no hizo caso, él….yo…muerte...asesino –murmuró

-Tranquilízate, estoy contigo –aferró el abrazó

No había entendido lo que dijo, pero claro había escuchado "me violó" "muerte" y "asesino" . Que relación tenia eso? pero, no le perdonaba nunca a ese idiota mal nacido, de haber tocado a ese chico, que sólo, aunque no lo admitiera, daba paz.

Su sangre hervía y sino fuera porque tenía ese cuerpo en sus brazos, su magia no sólo estaría haciendo las cosas levitar, sino que las haría estallar en millones de partículas.

o.O.o.O.o.OHDHDHDHDHDHDHDo.O.o.O.o.O

El sol cayó en el ambiente, se movió y se sintió apresado, entre un par de brazos fuertes.

Subió su cabeza y vio aquel espectáculo que le encantaba, había sido imposible poder alejar a aquel rubio. Incluso cada que lo veía le daba su mejor sonrisa, una maldita nada comparado con lo que el otro ya tenía.

Con dejo de tristeza, a pesar del hecho, de que este lo había acompañado, con delicadeza se paró.

-Buenos días –saludó mirándolo, había despertado un tanto antes

-Eh…buenos días…yo, pues…ayer. Lo siento

-Sí, sí…la próxima, que tus ataques te den en una cama, tengo adormecido y aplastado todo –escuchó la risa del otro.

Al mediodía el rubio dejó el hotel, para leer tranquilo los papeles y buscar alguna relación entre lo que el ojiverde había mencionado.

No hizo caso al celular, que por hostiga de Herm, se veía obligado a cargar. Además era Evans, no tenía ánimos de darle la charla.

Ya en la sala privada, de una de sus empresas en el mundo mágico, se sumergió en los papeles.

Muchos de ellos, daban características y explicaba minuciosamente "las aventuras" en tiempo de colegio.

Incluso por más irónico, él figuraba como rival, y había señales de cada pelea en Hogwarts.

Después de media hora de leer, más que nada recortes del profeta u otro medio de comunicación, cerró el cuaderno con frustración. No había nada relevante o distinto a lo que él ya sabía.

Subió al auto y regresó perdido en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que regresaba a un lugar preocupado por otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Que andaría mal con él. Había ido donde el medimago y este sólo le había sonreído y dicho: "es una enfermedad que sólo es curada por dos corazones unidos" que era eso?? bah! Los de san mungo ya estaban locos.

Al llegar al hotel, subió a su estancia y al abrir las puertas, sintió caer en un remolino. Lo que encontró lo descolocó, sentía la sangre en su cabeza que corría por todo su cuerpo, mientras mil demonios despertaban en él.

En el sillón frente a la televisión estaba Harry recostado, mientras Evans, estaba sobre él…besándolo!!

Sin dudar y molestó como estaba, no percató que las manos de Harry estaban empujando al chico, ni la mirada desesperada que lanzaba.

Con paso decidido jaló a Evans, que cayó de espalda al suelo rompiendo la pequeña mesa de vidrio.

-No voy a repetirlo, lárgate y no te vuelvas a acercar –habló frió, mientras el chico lo miraba asustado-….lárgate!! –gritó, mientras este tomaba su abrigo y dejaba el lugar.

-Gra-gracias –susurró Harry, preguntándose la actitud del rubio, hasta caer en una solución errónea-…lo siento, sé que es tu pareja, pero yo no…

-Já! lo sientes? Al parecer eres un fogoso de mierda, que no pierde el tiempo en ser la puta de un imbécil –dijo con ira

-Qué…pero él…

-Ya, no te hagas el santo, bien que te mandabas un buen calenton y no te culpo, el bastardo se deja hacer

-Cállate! No sabes lo que pasó! Y si tanto te molesta, ve con él!

-Ya me imagino el disfrute que tuviste cuando te la metieron aquella vez! –había ido muy lejos y lo supo cuando la mirada del otro enrojecía de impotencia, pero se sentía herido por alguna extraña razón. Sin pensarlo más, se fue a su habitación cerrándola con un portazo… _"maldito mi orgullo, no pude decir lo siento?"_

Harry estaba dolido, las palabras de Draco eran fuertes. Pero no captó los celos, creía que el otro estaba molesto por haber hecho eso, con el sinvergüenza de Evans. Y eso dio paso a la frustración. Cómo pudo pensar que el rubio podía ser diferente? O qué el otro pudiera sentir, al menos, leve afinidad hacia él!?

Era un idiota. Draco Malfoy era, e iba a ser siempre, el niño mimado que esperaba el momento oportuno para burlarse. Y él, un ingenuo y estúpido por pensar en él de la manera con que lo veía en el pasado. Eso ya era historia, había aprendido sus lugares, y el no cabía en la vida de un Malfoy.

Suspiró resignado y triste, para dar un izquierdazo al cojín, hasta dejarlo con el relleno, fuera de este.

o.O.o.O.o.OHDHDHDHDHDHDHDo.O.o.O.o.O

Una semana! Una maldita semana y Potter no le dirigía la palabra! No quería aceptarlo, pero sentía un vacío, nada conocido. Y extrañaba esa mirada, esas atenciones, esas sonrisas que le daban, quien sabría porqué, ganas de comenzar el día feliz y con energías.

Es más, aquel martes de tormenta no había recurrido a él, pero preocupado –como se le hacía costumbre- había ido a su habitación y lo había encontrado llorando y temblando.

No supo porque, y aunque Harry se resistió, lo abrazó hasta que lo sintió dormir. Que vista! La paz, la ternura en ese rostro inmaculado lo había despojado de todo, de nuevo. Las mejillas sonrojadas, un implemento arrollador en la escena; le hacían preguntarse, por qué andaría sólo?

Antes de que despertara abandonó el cuarto, para encontrar más tarde un frío gracias y vuelta a la indiferencia.

En esa semana, como las anteriores había estado, en el tiempo que no ocupaba con Harry, supervisando las empresas que tenía en esa ciudad. Y como siempre los resultados eran los más óptimos. Sin embargo, lo más raro es que, eran casi dos semanas en que no había tenido sexo, y lo más extraño, si era posible, no lo deseaba, e indiferente rechazaba toda propuesta.

Bebió la taza de café que había solicitado, porque él no cocinaba y vio con atención y curiosidad la cajita de color dorado sobre la mesita.

De él no era. Mirando a todos lados y viéndose sólo, acercó la caja a él, para abrirla.

Dentro de ella vio papeles, algunos llevaban la firma conocida de Albus Dumbledore, del pulgoso, el licántropo, de comadreja o la come libros, incluso de el guardabosques…y las que menos le gustaron fue las de la pelirroja menor y la, de la tal, Chang.

Obviamente era de Harry, y todas eran cartas, las leyó rápidamente y sin prestar mucha atención, muchas eran por cumpleaños, advirtiendo el peligro o explicándoles situaciones extremas… _"qué esas mocosas, no tenias que hacer?" _ cartas de amor eterno. No obstante lo que llamó más su atención fue un sobre de color crema sin sello.

Lo abrió y vio que tenia la firma de Harry, por la fecha y sino le fallaban los cálculos, era de séptimo año.

Interesado leyó:

_Tormento de ojos:_

_Una carta más, una más que se perderá en la hoguera de la chimenea. La que luego me imagino dándotela. _

_Una carta más, donde mis sentimientos quitan ese velo para desnudarme ante ti, mi ángel dorado. _

_No comprendo tu actitud, no sé como hago, sabiendo que pronto nos separaremos, para seguir plantándote cara y darte el odio, que no siento, pero que me recuerdas cada que me ves._

_No puedo seguir, ya no hay ánimos, esta semana es la ultima en el colegio, y la guerra desatada cobra más victimas, debo dejar mi corazón, mi alma en un rincón y abandonada…pero recuerda que te quiero. _

_Harry Potter._

"_Wow! si que estaba enamorado…de quién?"_ sintió algo en él comprimirse.

Sacó otra al azar y volvió a leer:

_Tormento de ojos:_

_Que cosas! Me haces volver a la cursilería, de escribir cosas que no pueden salir de mis labios. Ahora resulta que estas de nuestro lado. _

_Hoy te volví a ver, mi corazón saltó de alegría, pero es que los momentos alegres, para mí., no duran, porque como llegaste, y como rompiste mi corazón, esta vez lo vaciaste, ya ni siquiera lo tengo. Más aún sin él, debo seguir por mis ideales, por mi misión y por el mundo._

_Verte besando a esa mujer, acabó con la pequeña e ilusa esperanza que tenía. _

_Es mejor olvidarte, es mejor odiarte realmente._

_Por eso te digo adiós, fue estúpido haberme enamorado de ti, al final como dijiste:, yo no soy Potter y tú…un chico de altura y para ti yo…una simple nada._

_Harry Potter_

"_Quién se atrevería ha no haberse dado cuenta de tremendo hombre…hey! Que demonios pienso!"_

Colocó la caja tal cual estaba y dejó el hotel con un solo propósito: volver y reconciliarse con el moreno. Le quedaban apenas ocho días y no sabía nada más, a excepción, de que había estado enamorado de una tal tormenta, emmm de una persona "x".

Condujo con fuerza, dando vueltas a las cartas y a la vez tratando de saber quien era aquel que le había robado el corazón a harry…pero ni idea.

o.O.o.O.o.OHDHDHDHDHDHDHDo.O.o.O.o.O

Bien, era momento de ser sincero, esos sentimientos que había luchado por convertir en resentimientos y cólera, porque nunca pudo llegar a ser odio, estaban volviendo a ser lo que eran…amor.

Maldición! No podía, uno: porque sabía que se exponía a que su corazón vuelva a ser roto de la misma forma. Le había costado olvidar y volver a vivir. Dos: relacionarse en su mundo, sería volver al mundo mágico, a aquel que llevaba su pasado.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abría, sacándolo de su mundo, para sentir su corazón bombear a más de 1000.

-Qué quieres Malfoy –preguntó con toda la cólera que pudo

-Yo…lo siento –contestó seguro

-Sí claro, pues no jo…-calló y lo miró de lado-…me has dicho que…-señalando a ambos con el índice

-Que lo siento, la vez pasada no debí haber reaccionado ni dicho esas palabras –avanzó a la cama y se sentó al lado del ojiverde.

-No debiste, pero lo hiciste –refunfuñó, recostándose sobre las almohadas-…supongo que ver así a Evans, te molestó "_lo quieres más que a mí, hombre con suerte" , _pero que quede claro que no inicie nada, el vino a hablarme de mi posición y emm la de ustedes. Al final, cuando escuchamos ruido, se abalanzó y pues lo que viste –bajó los ojos.

-Ya veo "_maldito de Evans! Ahora que hable con él! esta no se la paso" _bueno de todos modos me disculpas? –levantó caja y la comisura de su boca en gesto de duda.

-…por esta Malfoy –le dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

Draco contento, sin pedirle permiso y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del otro lo llevó a rastras a la azotea de su suite.

-Bien, cierra los ojos…no pongas esa cara que no te voy a tirar ni comer "_aunque la última idea me gusta…joder! Que pensamientos!"_

Con cuidado, colocó el pequeño bastón entre las piernas del otro y se situó detrás del moreno.

-Qué-qué haces? –preguntó nervioso, aún con los ojos cerrados

-Volar contigo –contestó dando una patada y elevándolos.

Harry abrió los ojos y se aferró al mango de la escoba molesto y temeroso.

-Baja de una vez Malfoy! –siseó

-Nadie nos ve, además esto te gusta –protestó, echando un hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Joder Malfoy! Baja de una maldita vez! –se movió inquieto

-Pero a ti te gusta, lo sé…una vez te escuche con Weasley, el aire sobre tu rostro, la libertas y…

-Eso era el pasado, baja ahora!

-Por qué? Si huyes, es porque eres cobarde –contestó dirigiendo el camino

-Imbécil! No te das cuenta que esto es magia! La misma que causó todo, la razón por la que me convertí en el estúpido-que-vivió, por haberme enamorado para terminar con el corazón en mil pedazos, por la que me dieron la espalda, por la que me violaron y por la que me convertí en asesino –contestó tan frío que el otro estaba en shock- y no sólo de eso, sino la causante de volverte a ver, y estar aquí, ahora sabes porque. Bájame!

Resignado y sin palabras obedeció.

-Lo siento "_mierda! Cuantas veces ya he dicho eso?" _sólo quería hacerte sentir…bien –miró el cielo, para no ver sus ojos.

-eh…-sintió sinceridad y se alegró de ello-…yo también lo siento, no debí tratarte así…o-olvida lo que dije. Por favor…-lo miró con insta

-Todo eso pasó? Digo…

-Olvídalo, ha-hablé de más –se giró para regresar, pero antes sorprendiendo a ambos, le dio un beso en la mejilla-…gracias, extrañaba sentirme así.

Draco lo vio hermoso, el sol caía sobre el rostro, deleitándolo con esa piel broceada ligeramente, pero fue interrumpido…

-Draco! –gritó Blaise, desde la puerta que fue otro atropellado por los demás

-Draquín! –se acercó Pansy, saltando

-Hurón, bah! Igual que siempre –apareció ayudando a la castaña

-Malfoy, como van las cosas?

Se acercaron a saludarlo y luego de un rato le prestaron, con curiosidad, atención al nuevo chico.

-Eh…Blaise, Pansy, comadreja y come-libros, este es Harry Crowell…quien me ayuda en el caso –los presentó.

Harry quedó mirando a sus amigos, mientras estos conversaban con el rubio. Se les veía, divertidos y familiarizados, en otras palabras veía felicidad.

Al rato se sentía sobrante y decidió dejar el lugar; quedándose tras la puerta con una sonrisa. Había besado al rubio, volado y había vuelto a ver a quienes fueron sus mejores amigos, felices, al menos había contribuido en algo, al acabar con Voldemort.

-oye Mione, creo voy a extender el plazo, el caso no está fácil –habló Draco

-Mmm no sé, que dices Pansy?

-No hay que hacer sufrir a Draquín, además el chico ese, está bueno –recibió un codazo-…no más que tu bella –terminó besando a su pareja, mientras la otra pareja les sonreía.

-Cosas que hay que ver! –refunfuñó alzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente…y para "su pesar" pensando en cierto chico que había vuelto a la suite.

o.O.o.O.o.OHDHDHDHDHDHDHDo.O.o.O.o.O

Cada pareja se estableció en una habitación. Habiendo depositado su equipaje y avisado que se quedarían dos días, se reunieron en la sala.

-Amigo, por qué saliste corriendo?

-Nada Blaise –miró discreto a Harry que estaba mirando sonrojado y curioso al par de chicas que se comían una a la otra.

-…Ya dejen eso! –gritó Draco

-Jajaja…bueno y tú como conociste a Draco, Harry? –preguntó Pansy

-Emmm _"hora de la venganza" _lo vi luego de tiempo en uno de sus "ejercicios"

-jajaja…antes que sigas –interrumpió Ron-. te digo que ese –señaló a Draco- no es un humano común, ese tuvo la suerte de ser besado, por lo que dejó de ser un Hurón

-Sí y a ti qué comadreja? Un loco –señaló a Blaise- te confundió con un príncipe?

Al momento comenzaron a reír dejando a Harry descolocado.

-Ahora chicos, vayan a vestirse –habló Herm- hoy la noche es joven y tenemos que divertirnos! –todos la miraron atónitos-…qué?

-Mi novia tiene razón, hace que no salimos y ya es hora…así que de una ves, se alistan! –sonrió Pansy

-Mmm Harry tu ropa está en mi guardarropa, la saqué y doble cuando llegué, en realidad la magia lo hizo –comentó el rubio ganando la atención del resto

-Sí? Gracias –le contestó sonriendo

-Ajjap y había pedido la cena, pero mejor comemos a donde sea que vamos –sus amigos se miraron con gestos de malicia divertida.

Era posible que el gran "nunca voy a involucrar el corazón" esté cambiando?

-Bueno, emm voy a mi habitación…Draco, acompáñame por favor, necesito hablarte.

Todos esperaban la burla de este, pero no llegó, el chico rubio se levantó de lo más normal y siguió al "oji-celeste". Que para Hermione, le traía muchos recuerdos.

-Oigan –interrumpió Pansy- vi-vieron eso? –todos asistieron

-Creo que el Hurón está por ser domesticado –sonrió Ron

-Se ve un chico tierno, tímido…se le ve especial –siguió Herm

-Y Draco es otro, vieron, osea, ojala y sea su oportunidad –río Blaise con sinceridad.

o.O.o.O.o.OHDHDHDHDHDHDHDo.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación Harry comentó a Draco que no podía ir, que era acercarse demasiado a su pasado, y este valiéndose de su acuerdo lo "obligó" a ir.

-Bien, bien…pero ellos qué creen que soy?

-Les he dicho que eres un muggle, que sabes de nuestro mundo

-Correcto…oye gracias por cuidarlos –lo miró a la cara

-Eins? –se perdía en esas esmeraldas

-A mis amigos, los he visto felices…yo –fue callado por unos labios

Estaba sorprendido y se separó por reacción.

Esas esmeraldas lo habían llevado a la inconciencia y…y la recuperó, fue cuando el moreno se apartó de él. Joder! El otro lo odiaba y no podía, necesitaba la historia…sin embargo un dolor, en la parte superior derecha de su pecho, le dolía.

-Qué-qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry en shock

-Yo…eh… "_maldición! Es Potter, mi némesis…el me odia, y yo…joder!! Lo odio?" _inercia, lo siento…cometí un error, no volverá a pasar –contestó mal interpretando la acción del otro

-Un-un error –balbuceó, su corazón lo sentía añicos-…no hay problema, con tantas conquistas jajaja, no hay por qué preocuparse, sólo olvidadlo, vale? –sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-Olvidarlo? Oh, sí! Claro. Nos vemos luego "_por qué me siento tan hueco? –_sin más, dejó la habitación

Harry al verlo salir, dejó la máscara, para mostrar la aflicción del momento.

"_Error? Primero soy una nada, ahora un error…por qué dejo que me hagas esto Draco? Mejor te digo todo y me olvido de ti; de nuevo"_

Suspiró y cayó dormido sobre la cómoda cama que aún llevaba el aroma del rubio.

**Continuaá….**

* * *

Me demoré XD ...pero más vale tarde que nunca..jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen por Harry, ya verán como le hará con Draco o

byeees


End file.
